A Forbidden Love
by FandomLover98
Summary: " I'm just trying to protect you Roza." He says smiling. I smile back," Well it's your job isn't it?" "As you brother it's my duty." he says. AU. All Humans. Incest sort of. Mature theme. Forbidden by Tabitha Suzuma inspired. My second story! Be nice! R
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so let's get some things straight here. It might spoil the story but I don't want to disgust potential readers. Dimitri and Rose truly believe they are brother and sister but they aren't. So it really isn't incest. Now on to the story! Enjoy! (:**

**A Forbidden Love.**

**Chapter 1**

I was in my room doing the typical thing you do on a school night. Studying. Well not typical for me anyways. I hate school and I really don't put much effort into my work. Unlike Dimitri. I roll my eyes thinking of him. I swear he was some super genius kid.

So I'm studying, or well trying. I have the attention spam of a 3-year-old on a sugar rush. So I was listening to music and studying at the same time. I know, distracting but whatever. I was still in my school uniform even though it was like 8:00. My uniform consists of a white button down dress shirt,a plaid skirt that I rolled up till mid-thigh, a tie the same pattern of my shirt, and a black blazer that I chucked off when I came home.

Though I was supposed to be studying I got lost in the music and wasn't aware of my surroundings. Out of nowhere something jumps on my back and covers my mouth. I scream and start thrashing around. I flip over and see Dimitri laughing his ass off beside me.

He was wearing something like what I was wearing. He had the same dress shirt, the same tie, same blazer, but instead he had black dress pants on. Like me he threw off his blazer as soon as he got out of school. The sleeves of his white button down shirt were rolled up to his elbows like mine.

I sit up and pull the ear phones out.

"What the hell was that! I swear you almost gave me a heart attack!" I say

He was laughing so hard he couldn't reply.

"Stop laughing it wasn't that funny!" I yell.

I shove him on the shoulder a little harder than I meant too and we both end up toppling off the bed. Eventually I joined him in his round of laughter when we fell on the floor. After about a good five minutes of laughing our laughter dies down. I then notice that I lay on top of him and that his arms were circled around my waist.

Both aware of our compromising position we freeze. I look up into his eyes and he stares back at me. I notice that he had a piece of hair in his eyes. Without realizing it I lift my hand up and push it back. He continues to stare at me. Unconsciously my eyes dart down to his lips.

Man this was getting fucking weird. So I do the only thing I could think off. I slapped his arm.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell you were thinking?!" I ask getting off of him.

It was getting a little hot in here so I walk to my vanity and grab a hair tie and start putting my hair up into a ponytail. I see Dimitri sit up on the floor and lean back on my bed.

"Well I noticed that you were awfully quite so I came to check on you. Imagine my surprise when I see you studying!" he says in mock astonishment, I just narrow my eyes," So I knew this person couldn't be the real Rose. I had to check my theory though."

I roll my eyes, "By jumping on me?"

"Yes." he says confidently

I just shake my head," Oh by the way Janine called." Dimitri says.

I raise my eyebrow, "What did she want?"

My mother was rarely around. She liked to party and drink. A lot. So she was almost never home. Which sucked because I had three other siblings: Eddie, Mason, and Mia. I swear I was more of a mother to them than her.

" She wanted you to cook dinner, she says she might not make it home tonight."

I shrug," She hasn't been able to make it home for a week."

Dimitri sighs,"I know Rose but we can't do much."

I nod, Dimitri gets up and starts to leave the room but then he stops and turns back around.

"Did anyone ask you to homecoming yet?"

I shake my head, "Just one person."

"Who?" he asks.

"Adrian" I say simply, Adrian has had a crush on me for a long time but I don't want to lead him on.

"Did you say yes?" Dimitri asks.

"I don't know yet." I tell him

"Good, say no."

"What? Why?" I ask

"Because he want's to get in your pants." I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Okay, how would you know."

He shrugs," I listen when guys talk about you, which is more often than you would think. I'm just trying to protect you Roza." He says smiling.

I smile back," Well it's your job isn't it?"

"As you brother it's my duty." he says and walks out.

**Okay so what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP

Groaning I roll over and shove a pillow over my head to block out the noise. I could still her the beeping so I gave up and hit the snooze button. I stretch my arms over my head and then stand up. I quickly slip on my fuzzy bunny slippers and walk to my vanity. My hair looks like a bird's nest so II just put it up in a messy bun.

I open my bedroom door and walk to the bathroom where I brush my teeth and wash my face. Then I walk down the hall to Dimitri's room.

I push open the door and see that he is sound asleep in his bed. And right next to him his alarm was going off. I glare at him, how could he sleep through that. Huffing I walk over and turn the alarm off.

I turn to Dimitri, "Comrade?" I ask poking his bicep, which is rather large.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" he mumbles eyes closed.

"Obviously not enough, now get up." I say and turn and leave the room. I walk down the hall to Eddie's room. Eddie is 13 turning 14 in about 2 months. Lately he's been having an attitude but I think it's because he realizes mom doesn't care about us.

The thing with mom is she could be gone for weeks at a time but when she comes back she acts like fucking Santa Clause. She's buying everyone presents and kissing everyone's ass. Dimitri and I are 17 and we've seen through her façade for year now. But Eddie is just realizing it. Mason who is 10 and Mia who is 5 still think she's the best mom ever. Though eventually they'll grow out of that. Like all of us.

I walk into Eddies room without knocking. He's already up but still in his pajamas.

"Can you knock? " he asks glaring at me.

I raise my hands up in the air in an ' I surrender ' type of way. He rolls his eyes and I see a faint smile on his lips.

"Sorry, just needed to see you were up."

"Well I'm up." he says like it's obvious.

I roll my eyes and walk out of the room mumbling about his mood swings.

I then walk across the hall to Mason's room. His room was decorated with dinosaurs on the wall. Dimitri and I did it. Because if it was up to my mom it would never be done. Mia's room had fairies and trees on the wall sort of like an enchanted forest. We said we could paint Eddie's room but he said he was to old for that.

Dimitri was actually a really good painter. He took classes at school and I told him he should major in it. But he said that he doesn't want to go to college, that he had to stay home and raise our brothers and sister. He said that he couldn't afford it anyways, our mother only gives us enough money for food, clothes, and to pay the house bills. Though seeing how good Dimitri is in school I'm sure he could get financial aid and or a scholarship. Me on the other hand, that's a definant no.

I walk over to Masons bed and slightly shake his shoulder. He immediately wakes up and jumps out of bed mumbling about needing to pee.

Out of all of us Mason inherited the fiery orange/red type of hair which he got from our mother. Me, Eddie, and Mia all have our fathers hair and eyes. Dimitri sort of blended in with us too because he had brown hair and brown eyes but it was different. His eyes were more of a chocolate and his hair was slightly lighter.

One time when my mother was drunk she confessed that it might be because she didn't know if his father was ours or someone else. Dimitri was so pissed off that he locked himself in his room.

I get up and walk to Mia's room. I walk in and sit down on her bed.

"Hey princess, it's time to wake up." I say slightly shaking her.

"It's too early Rose, I'm tired." Mia mumbles rubbing her eyes withe her little fist.

"I know sweetie but we all have to get up at this time, come on." she nods and gets up.

"Do you want to get changed on your own?"

"Yes, but can you pick out my clothes?" I nod and take out her white button down shirt, her plaid jumper dress, and her black flat Mary Janes with white ruffly socks.

I walk out and go to the bathroom to take a shower. When I'm done I notice that there's no towels. Damn it I forgot to do the laundry. I put all my clothes in the overflowing hamper and look around a little. Eventually I find one of Mia's princess towels. It's really small and barley covers my ass but it'll do.

I open the door and walk right into a wall. I stumble back and see it's Dimitri.

"Christ Dimitri, you need to stop working out! I literally thought I ran into a wall!" I say laughing but he doesn't talk in fact he's staring at me with his mouth open. His eyes roaming over my body. Blood rushes to my cheeks. I wave a hand in front of his face, "Helloooo?"

"Um-uh-I I- I need help with um-uh my tie." he mumbles.

I raise an eyebrow but I do it for him, when I'm done I slap his chest and try to walk out of the bathroom but he's standing in the door frame.

"Um, I need to change." he nods an moves aside. I rush to my room and quickly change into my uniform. I brush my wet hair and then pin my bangs back.

I run down the stairs and see everyone sitting at the table waiting.

"Come on you guys have hands serve yourself!" no one moves so I grunt and walk to the fridge I pull out eggs and milk, then I grab two boxes of cereal. I set the boxes and milk at the table for Eddie and Mason who only like cereal for breakfast.

I turn around and quickly make scrambled eggs with toast. Dimitri walk beside me and pulls out 3 plates for him, Mia, and myself. He smiles at me and I smile slightly blushing. I look down at the eggs._ what the hell is wrong with me why am I blushing! _

When I'm done I set the eggs in our plates and sit down. Breakfast was nice, small talk, and jokes, it was our usual breakfast.

Suddenly we hear a door open and slam shut.

Then we all look up and see a figure at the door.

"Mommy!" Mia yells running towards Janine.

"Oh Mia, don't scream my head hurts." my mom mumbles walking past Mia and sits down at the table.

"The food smells good! Who cooked?" my mom asks.

"Um I did. " she smiles, "You get that from me." she says proudly. Ummm, no?

"Why didn't you make enough food? There's none for me."

I glare,"Well you didn't show up for breakfast all week how was I suppose to assume you'd come today?"

She ignores my comment and lights a cigarette and places her feet on the table. I then notice what she's wearing. A tight red dress that hugged her body in all the wrong ways, and sparkly stilettos.

"Nice shoes mom." Mia says smiling.

"Thank you sweetie they're Gucci."

Dimitri fist tightens under the table and I instantly put my hand over his, he relaxes slightly.

"You have money to spend on Gucci heels but you can't buy your kid's school supplies?" he asks through gritted teeth.

"Oh I didn't buy them, a male friend did. "she says winking at us. Ugh, I'm a puke.

I look at the clock 7:00. School starts at 7:30 and it's a 20 minute walk.

"Guys we have to go." Everyone listens and gets up. Dimitri and I grab our messenger bags. I grab Mia's hand and Dimitri grabs Mason's

"Wait! Mom, are you going to walk us?" Mason asks innocently.

"Oh I'm sorry honey I'm a bit tired."

Mason nods sadly and we all walk out to go to school.

It was September so the weather wasn't hot but it wasn't cold either it was warm. I didn't put my blazer on, it was hanging on top of my messenger bag. I forgot to put my tie at home!

"Mia, can you hold Dimi's hand? I have to put my tie on." she nods smiling and takes Dimitri's other hand. Dimi is her nickname for him.

I open my bag and pull out my tie. I didn't like putting it on tight to my neck so when I did it I pulled on it a little so it hung loose. I flip my waist length hair over my shoulder and look back at Mia to hold her hand. But instead my eyes land on Dimitri. He was staring at me, I blushed and look down. Without looking up I grab Mia's hand and she releases Dimitri's.

We make it to school and drop Mia and Eddie off at the elementary section. We were going to drop Eddie off too but he disappeared, I assume he just went to the middle school section without us.

Shrugging Dimitri and I walk to the high school section. Walking down the hall I was greeted by multiple people. But Dimitri didn't look at any off them. He was good at school but wasn't very social. Everyone called him the antisocial twin, because unlike him I was a social butterfly.

We only had one friend, Christian, who was dating my best friend, Lissa. People always joked about how Christian looked more like my twin than Dimitri, even though I barely saw the resemblance.

I walk up to my locker and start pulling out the books I would need.

"So are you going to talk to Adrian?" Dimitri asks.

"Um, I don't know, he's the only person that asked me to homecoming Dimitri. What if no one else asks me? I don't want to go alone!" I say

"Well I'm going alone." he says simply.

"By choice, you wouldn't even be going if it weren't for me forcing you." I tell him.

"Then go with me?" he says not looking me in the eyes.

"Going with your twin? That's sad! I'd be like going alone with your friend." I say laughing. But Dimitri doesn't laugh.

I feel regret course through me," Why don't you go with someone? Um like, I don't know Avery? She has a crush on you." I was trying to make him feel better but something inside of me really didn't want him to go with her.

He shrugs, "Maybe."

I nod and close my locker," If it makes you feel any better I won't tell Adrian yes yet, If by some obscene miracle someone else asks me ill go with them instead. okay?"

He nods smiling and turns to go to class," Oh by the way, it wouldn't be an obscene miracle if someone asks you Roza. You're beautiful." he says simply and continues to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inspired by Tabitha Suzuma! **

**Chapter 3:**

School dragged on slowly. Fifth period just ended and I was at my locker getting money for lunch when Adrian showed up beside me.

"Hey little Rosie" he says winking at me

I roll my eyes," Hey Adrian." I say simply.

"So did you finally come up with answer? " he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Um, actually no, I was really busy yesterday it completely slipped my mind. Give me another day." I tell him.

"Anything for you" he leans onto the locker next to mine," Actually I was also wondering if you would like to go on a date Friday. I mean homecoming is next week and I can't be deprived of your presence for so long." he says trying to be charming.

Dimitri didn't want me to go to homecoming with him but he said nothing about a date, "Okay." I say

"Good I'll pick you up at eight" he stand up and looks me in the eye. He cups my cheek and starts to lean in, his eyes flicking down to my lips. _Wait what is he doing! _ He's about an inch away from my lips, and all I could think off was..._Dimitri._

I turn my face to the side so his kiss lands on my cheek. Adrian pulls back and raises an eyebrow," Soon little Rosie."

ummmmmmmmmmmm no.

He turns around smiling and walks away.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"ROSE I SAW THAT!" said a voice from my left. I jumped up and walked back hitting my head on the locker.

"Ahh, shit! What the hell!" I yell rubbing my head.

Lissa runs in front of me smiling and jumping up and down," He's so into you!"

I scowl," Well he tried to kiss me so I guess so."

I turn back to my locker and pull out three dollars for lunch.

"Yeah and you rejected that kiss! What the hell why'd you turn your face." she asks

I freeze, I know I didn't let him kiss me and that wasn't what caught me off guard. What caught me off guard was the fact that I though of Dimitri when Adrian was about to kiss me. Why?

"Um I really don't know." I whisper still confused.

"Uh, well it's done now you'll get that kiss Friday and hopefully more" Lissa winks at me. She then loops her arm with mine and leads me to the lunchroom. Dimitri was sitting with Christian. He looked up at me and smiled and I don't know why but I blushed and looked away.

Lissa waves at Christian and blows a kiss at him. I roll my eyes and walk to the line for food. I grab a tray and walk down the line.I grab a plate with two pizza, some chips, a chocolate chip cookie, and soda. I pay for my lunch and wait for Lissa and then we walk to the table.

We were about a foot away from the table where Dimitri and Christian where when Lissa ran to them and said,"Adrian tried to kiss Rose!"

For what reason she told them I have no idea. I glared at her but she just ignored it and sat down.

"Babe, I really didn't want to know that." Christian said.

I sat down and looked up at Dimitri who was staring back at me eyes full of anger. His hand which was grabbing his drink visible tightened into a fist.

" I didn't let him kiss me." I said abruptly. I don't know why but I don't want Dimitri to think I let him kiss me.

Dimitri nods and goes back to eating. I start eating my food. We all start talking about school and homecoming.

"So is Adrian taking you to homecoming?" I look up at Lissa.

"I told him to give me another day to think." I say and go back to eating.

"Come on Rose he really likes you just go to homecoming with him!" Lissa says

I shrug not knowing what to say and trying to end the conversation.

Lissa huffs and turns to Dimitri,"How about you?"

"What about me?" he asks confused.

"Who are you taking?" she asks

"Umm no one." he shrugs

"You know there's a lot of girls that would die to go with you! Like Avery or Camille even my cousin, Natalie, would love to go with you."

I was eating my chips when Lissa said this, the thought of Dimitri going with anyone of them, dancing with them, kissing... it made me sick to my stomach. I tightened my grip on one of the chips and it crumbled in my hand.

Everyone turned to looks at me,"Uhhh, um, it was really thin.." Damn was that a lame ass excuse.

But it seemed to convince everyone except Dimitri. He continued to study me.

"So are you going to take one of them?" she asks.

He finally takes his eyes off me and turns to Lissa," Yeah, why not."

I stood up abruptly and pushed my chair back more than what was necessary to get out. This caught the attention of half the cafeteria. I grabbed my tray and walked out. I threw my tray down on top of the garbage can and walked out of the cafeteria.

I speed walked to my locker and leaned my back against it. I was the only one in the halls. Everyone is either in class or at lunch. I take a deep breath._ What's wrong with me! Why am I so angry!_

I turn around and punch my locker. I bend over cradling my hand. Fuck that hurt more than I thought it would.

"Rose?" I look up and see Dimitri standing in the middle of the hall. His eyes go down to my cradled hand and he immediately rushes to my side.

"Shit Rose what did you do?" he asks

"Um, I uh, accidentally slammed my hand in the locker." I say lamely.

He raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. He inspects my hand and says," Well you didn't break anything you just hit it pretty hard."

"Okay." I say the bell rings and the halls start filling with students. I turn around and open my locker to get stuff for the last two classes of the day.

"Rose, why'd you run out of the cafeteria?" Dimitri asks.

"Um, I needed to use the bathroom." I reply.

"No you looked angry." he says.

The second bell rang notifying that there was only two minutes left till class.

"Look Dimitri I have to go to French class." I say. I shut my locker and turn around to go to class.

"Wait." He grabs my arm and I feel electricity shoot through my entire body. I snatch my arm away and stumble back. Judging by his face he felt it too. I don't know how long we stood there but by the time we looked away the last bell rang.

"Shit! I got to go!" I say and run to class not looking back.

The last two hours of that day were filled with thoughts of what was happening with me and Dimitri. Lissa noticed that I was distracted but didn't say anything. When the last bell rang I went back to my locker and pulled out my messenger bag. We didn't have school tomorrow or Friday it was a teacher work day. So I just stuffed my blazer into my messenger bag.

I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt and then closed my locker. I didn't see Dimitri by his locker so I went ahead to pick up the kids. Lissa decided to walk with me because her little brother, Andre, was in Mia's class.

"We should go shopping tomorrow! Do you have anything to wear for Friday?" she asks

"I was planning on wearing some jeans-" she cut me off.

"Jeans! No way anyways we have to buy our homecoming dresses!"

I huffed," Well I have some money saved from babysitting so-"

"Good," she cuts me off again," We'll go shopping tomorrow morning!"

"Okay Lissa." I say

"By the way, Andre asked my parents this morning if Mason and Mia can hang out afterschool is it okay if I just take them home with me."

"Yeah! That be great!" she smiles and we pick everyone up eventually we run into Dimitri and Christian. Christian, Lissa, Andre, Mason, and Mia end up going one way and Dimitri Eddie, and me end up going home.

Our walk was pretty quite.

"So Eddie what are you doing today?" I ask.

He doesn't answer,"Eddie?" I ask again I study closely and see he had earphones in. I pull them out.

"What the hell was that for!" Eddie yells.

"Jesus chill!" I say.

"Rose wanted to know what you were going to do today." Dimitri says

"I'm going over to Jesse's house." he says and the goes back to ignoring us.

"Well I guess it's just you and me comrade!" I say playfully elbowing him. He just smiles.

When we get home Eddie changes and walks out of the house without a second look at us. I set my messenger bag next to the door and look around.

"Mom!" no answer, "Mom are you home?"

"Rose." I hear Dimitri call from the kitchen, I follow his voice. Dimitri is standing by the kitchen counter holding a note.

I walk beside him and he hands me the note.

_I had to go back to work. I've left you some_

_money to pay off the bills, I'll be home soon._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I throw the note back on the counter and grab the envelope. It was filled with about three hundred dollars. I shake my head, "Typical."

I walk out of the kitchen and upstairs. I pull of my uniform and walk to my closet. I pull out a very loose, comfy, casual floral dress. I put it on and check my reflection. I walked out of my room and into the living room. Dimitri is sitting on the floor leaned against the couch with a bunch of papers around him. He changed out of his uniform too and was now wearing a plain white v-neck and some loose jeans.

"What's all this for?" I ask sitting next to him and picking up a paper._College Admittance. _My mouth dropped open, "Your applying to college!?" I yell happily.

He nods with a small smile. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him,

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me! I'm so proud of you!" I pull back and start looking through the papers.

"Well I wanted to tell you but only if I actually got in."

I snorted, "Please don't pull that shit with my, these people have to be idiots not to accept you!"

He shakes his head laughing, "Well all this paper work is really boring and tireing."

I smirk, "I have an idea!"

"Uh-oh." Dimitri mutters, I roll my eyes and walk up to the radio and turn it to a random station that was playing salsa. I turn back to Dimitri and hold my hand out to him. He just groans and throws his head back on the couch.

"Come on! You said you were bored." I said trying to convince him

"Ugh, fine." he said getting up.

He gets up and stands in front of my lamely. I roll my eyes. I grab one of his hand and put it on my waist, I hold his other hand in mine and then lay my other hand on his shoulder. I start leading him showing him the ropes, and he wasn't even half bad.

He stepped on my toes sometimes but we just both ended up laughing because we were both barefoot. Dimitri start getting the hang of it and starts spinning me around.

Eventually we were both sweaty, breathless and laughing, the sun started to go down and the living room was filled with a golden light that reflected in his hair. _He is so beautiful._

Without noticing the song changed into something way slower and we slowly swaying to the sound of the music. I circle my arms around his neck. I start studying his face. There were drops of sweat on his forehead and his hair was sticking to it. I thought that he would've pulled away by now but instead he wraps his arms around my waist and starts swaying me from side to side.

He pulls me closer to him and I feel his breath near my ear, His chest rising and falling against my own, are legs slightly brushing against each others. I pull back slightly to see his face. His chocolate-brown eyes were staring straight into mine.

I unconsciously run my fingers against the back of his neck tracing patterns. I suddenly felt something press against my thigh. Eventually I realized what was poking me. I felt something funny in me and I didn't pull away.

Instead I pulled him closer.

**Please review and let me know what you think, I'm a pessimist so I automatically believe the worst when no one reviews, so tell me if you liked it or not! Thanks(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dimitri's point of view !**

**Chapter 4:**

**DPOV**

Rose is smiling up at me, strand of hair stuck to her neck. We are still swaying from side to side. The room is filled with a golden light from the sun going down, it makes her eyes look slightly lighter, almost like a molten gold. I pull her closer to me.

I don't want this moment to ever end.

I start marveling at how beautiful she is. Her fingers start tracing patterns on the back of my neck.

Out of nowhere a new feeling spreads through my body, and my pants start to feel tighter.

I abruptly stop and push her away. I turn off the music and walk to the couch, when I sit down I pick up a pillow and lay it on my lap.

Rose still stands in the middle of the room with a confused expression.

"I need to get back to work on the applications." I say my voice husky.

She nods smiling and sits next to me in a cross-legged position. Her leg touches my upper thigh and I jump up violently dropping the pillow and the papers I grabbed. I get down on my knees and pick up all the papers I lay out earlier.

"I think I'm going to finish this in my room." I say. I don't wait for a reply I turn around to go upstairs.

I make it to my room and set all the papers on my desk. I run a hand through my hair and look down... I needed a shower.

I go to the bathroom and turn the shower on. I rip my clothes off and step into the icy cold shower. After a while all signs of my earlier arousal ended. I get out a while later and change into a clean shirt and boxers. I sit down at my desk and finish the application.

Without noticing hours went by, eventually Mia came into my room and told me that Rose made spaghetti. I told her I wasn't hungry. I started to do a report that wasn't due until next month.

I had to keep myself distracted.

I had to keep myself busy.

I didn't want to stop and think.

Because then I'd think about how for one crazy moment,

I forgot Rose was my sister.

**RPOV**

How was I supposed to know that something like slow dancing can get a guy aroused! Dimitri hasn't spoken to me since then and it's killing me. Dimitri's so much more than just my brother, he's my best friend. This morning when I was making breakfast he just walked past me got food and left without even looking at me. He said good morning to Mia, Mason, and Eddie but he ignored me.

Even the kids picked up on it Mia asked me why he was mad at me! He wasn't mad at me, he couldn't be. He was like my other half, just knowing that he was going out of his way to not see me hurts like hell. I told Mason to tell Dimitri, when he finally came out of his room, that I was shopping with Lissa.

Me and Lissa were looking through racks off clothes.

"Okay, so let's get your date outfit first." she says and I just nod in agreement.

We walk around a little and I eventually ended up getting a red peplum dress that stopped mid-thigh, black pumps, and a statement necklace. Lissa was the one who picked everything out because I was just mopping around.

"Okay Rose, enough, whats wrong?" Lissa asks randomly.

I sigh,"Nothing really he's just ignoring me."

She looks confused,"Well there has to be a reason."

"Look Liss I really don't want to talk about it." she nods.

"Okay, I get your sad that he's ignoring you but come on you two are like attached to the hip, whatever happened he'll get over it soon but right now you have to forget about it for at least an hour and get your homecoming dress."

"okay." I say.

We walk to a shop with fancy dresses and start looking around. Lissa ended up getting an A-line princess sweetheart beading sleeveless short organza dress with nude pumps. My dress is a short chiffon A-line strapless sweetheart empire sleeveless dress in lilac with silver stilettos.

We parted ways and I went home. When I got home Mason and Mia were coloring in the kitchen table. I kiss them both on the head. Something beeps and Mia shoots up and walks to the coffee machine and pours a cup.

I laugh,"You're a little young for coffee aren't you?" I ask

Mia giggles in response," It's for Dimi."

"Ohh, okay, I'll take it to him." she nods and gives me the cup.

I get upstairs and knock on his door.

"Come in." I hear Dimitri say.

I open the door and walk in. He is looking through a bunch of papers, college I guess.

"Hi." I say

"Hi." he says turning from the desk to look at me now. I set the coffee on the desk beside him.

"Are you busy?" I ask.

"Sort of " he says going back to his papers.

"Dimit-" I reach for his hand but he jerks it away, I drop my hand.

"What's going on?" I ask quietly.

"What happened?" I press when he doesn't reply.

"Rose, I'm just really busy." he says.

"Yeah, I can tell..." I trail off.

"I'm busy can you go now?" he asks not looking at me. I ignore this.

"Dimitri what happened? Why are you being so...cold?" I ask.

He doesn't answer,"Tell me Dimitri, you're scaring me, I don't like seeing you like this."

I try to grab his hand again but this time I actually touch him.

He stands up quickly pushing the chair to the other side of the room.

"CAN YOU STOP! LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" he yells.

I freeze, never in my entire life has Dimitri yelled at me. But it wasn't the fact that he just yelled at me. His voice was filled with so much venom his eyes with so much hate. I slowly start walking backwards. I felt my eyes fill with tears and I look down so he wouldn't see them though I'm positive he already did.

What did I do to have him hate me so much.

I turn around and walk out quietly closing the door behind me.

I go to my room and shut the door. I put on some comfortable clothes and curl myself into bed.

He hates me. The thought alone made me not want to live. We've lost everything that we had. He was never just my brother. He was my other half, my soul mate, a reason for me to live in this mad house. Evey morning I can't wait to see his face, he probably dreads mine.

I bury my face into my pillow. But why does this hurt so much.

_I love him_.

Then it all clicks. Everytime he looks at me I blush, when I think about him with other girls I get jealous, every time I see him it's like everything in the world is easier. Every task, every situation, every circumstance is easier when he's by my side its like seeing the son after a storm.

_I love him_, and not the way I'm supposed to its something more.

Maybe that's why he's acting like this, maybe he found out about my feelings before I did and he's disgusted. Tears started to fall down my cheeks.

No, I couldn't lose him to this. I'll have to prove to him that we're brother and sister and nothing more to me.

I sit up, wipe my tears, and grab my phone. I dial the number and wait.

"Hello?"

"Adrian, I wanted to tell you that I'll go to homecoming with you."

**Let me know what you think! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

It was Friday afternoon and I was making dinner when I decided to tell the kids.

"Hey guys I'm going out after dinner" I tell them. Mia and Mason look up from their homework.

"Can I go with you! I'm bored." Mia asks.

"No Mia you have to finish your homework, eat and go to bed." I tell her mixing the mashed potatoes.

"Fine," she huffed," but where are you going?"

I bite my lip, "A boy asked me out to dinner. So I'm going to finish up cooking food for you guys and head out."

"You have a boyfriend!" Mason yells

"Are you going to get married?" Mia asks.

I shake my head,"It's just a date-"

The kitchen door opens and in walks Eddie on his phone.

"Eddie guess what!" Mason says.

"What?" Eddie asks in fake enthusiasm.

"Rose has a boyfriend and their going to get married and have babies forever and ever!" Mia says cheerfully.

As much as I wanted to get angry and set her straight I couldn't, she was just too cute when she said it.

Eddie raises an eyebrow at me but says nothing. I tell Mia to go get Dimitri to come down for dinner, I made mashed potatoes and fried chicken. I haven't spoken to him since he yelled at me yesterday.

He comes downstairs and helps me set the table. I serve everyone the food and sit down. Dimitri looks at me questioningly, probably because I'm not eating.

Mia and Eddie finish all their food first and get up to go play upstairs. Dimitri and Eddie were almost done. I stand up and grab Mia and Eddies plate and put it in the sink to wash them. Eddie joins me at the sink and puts his plate on the pile.

"So you finally got a boyfriend huh?" Eddie asks.

I hear a clatter behind me. I turn around and see that Dimitri dropped his fork on th plate, his face full of disbelief.

"Break out last plates why don't you?" Eddie says shakily. We only had about 6 plates left, we never had enough money to buy more.

I turn around and start washing the plates, "So do I know who he is?" Eddie presses.

I sigh,"He's not my boyfriend okay? He just asked me out for dinner tonight, and you probably don't know who he is." I say not looking up from the plates.

"How would you know? What's his name?" Eddie asks.

I run a hand through my hair, "Adrian, Adrian Ivashkov."

"No way your lying! He's like the most popular guy in high school."

I narrow my eyes,"How would you know, you're in middle school."

Eddie shrugs," He smokes behind the middle school, he's bad ass."

I shake my head,"He's going to take me to homecoming too." I tell him and look up at Dimitri who hasn't said a thing yet.

Eddie whistles,"Damn you guys are going pretty quick huh? Do you need a condom I have one if yo-"

"Eddie go do your homework!" I tell him tired of his attitude.

"Whatever, but if you need one you know where to get it." he says. I roll my eyes.

I was almost done with the dishes when a hand reaches over me and puts one in the sink. I hold my breath as his aftershave hits my senses.

I turn around and Dimitri is leaning on the kitchen counter arms crossed.

"I thought I told you what Adrian wanted out of you." he says quietly.

"No one else asked me to homecoming and it's just a date." I say not meeting his eyes.

"Do you- do you like him..?" Dimitri stutters.

_No, I don't. But I have to do this, I have to try. For us._

"Yes. I've liked him for a long time, he's the hottest guy at school and he likes me too. Hopefully this'll turn into something more." I say looking him straight in the eye.

His face crumbles but I don't look at it for much longer. I turn to go upstairs.

"I have to go get ready for my date."

I rush upstairs and close my bedroom door behind me. I take a calming breath and walk to my closet where the dress hangs. I slip it on and then put my shoes on. For jewelry I just had some basic diamond stud earring and a statement necklace. I curl my hair and apply red lipstick and mascarra. When I'm done I grab my black clutch and slip my phone in it.

As I'm walking downstairs I hear voices in the living room so I walk there. I'm greeted by the site of Dimitri, Mason and Mia on the floor playing monopoly and Eddie texting on the couch.

When I walk in everyone freezes and stares at me. I rarely ever get dressed up like this, a formal dress maybe once or twice but I almost never wore makeup or do my hair so it was probably a shocker.

"Oh my God Rose you look so pretty!" Mia squeal and hurls herself at me. I couch down to hug her better. Mason is nodding in agreement and Eddie makes a snarky comment again. "Damn if you weren't my sist-" I cut him off by hitting him over the head with my clutch.

"Damn, what do you have in there!" He yells rubbing hit head.

"My phone," I shrug. I don't know why but his previous comment bothered me. I look at Dimitri and he's staring at me mouth agaped, eyes wide.

My cheeks started to heat up but then there's a knock on the door.

"Tha-that's probably Adrian.." I stutter and walk to the door. I open it and Adrian is standing there In some dark jeans and a simple button down.

"Damn Rose, you look gorgeous."He says shaking his head smiling.

I half-smile,"Are you ready to go?"

"Uh-yeah hold on let me say bye to my family," I was turning around,"Um you can come in." he nods and follows behind me.

Mia and Mason are standing at the side of the room and I faintly hear Mia say "He's handsome."

I turn to Dimitri," I'll be back before 11." I tell him. He's starring Adrian down but he nods.

Adrian wraps an arm around my waist all pulls me towards him,"How about I return you tomorrow." he whispers in my ear trying to be seductive.

Dimitri shoots up from his sitting position, he probably heard Adrian.

"Dinner only takes about an hour, where are you going." Dimitri asks trying to calm down.

"The Italian restaurant on 5th street." Adrian answers.

"That's only 20 minutes away, so 40 minutes there and back plus an hour to eat," Dimitri checks his watch,"It's eight o'clock so you should be back around ten."

"Come on man, we might do other things afterward." Adrian says smirking.

Dimitri's fist tightens,"Ten." he repeats through clenched teeth.

I start tugging on Adrian's arm,"Okay, bye. "

We get in the car and drive to the restaurant. The date was okay nothing special. Adrian tried to kiss me multiple times but I wouldn't let him.

**DPOV**

In the time Rose is gone I manage to ground Eddie, make Mia cry, and have Mason angry at me.

After she left I tried to continue playing monopoly with them but I was so distracted.

"Hey idiot, it's your turn." I snap out of my thoughts and glare at Eddie.

"Idiot is a bad word." Mia says shaking her finger at Eddie.

"Whatever you fucktard." he replies.

"Dimi! Eddie said the f-word!" Mia yells.

I turn to Eddie," Don't say that word around them! " I scold him.

Eddie glares at me " I don't _fucking_ care what you say."

"Eddie!" I yell,"Why do you have to act this way you sound like some spoiled hormonal teenager!"

"_Fuck _you! _Fuck mom_! _Fuck _this family! _Fuck _this world!" he yells in my face.

I push him on the shoulders to back off and he ends up tripping over the monopoly box.

I run a hand through my hair and then hold it out for him to stand up. He gets up by himself and slaps my hand,"Screw you!" He yells and stomps upstairs.

"Eddie! You're grounded!" I yell but he just slams the door.

"Dimit-" someone tugs on my shit.

"What!" I yell. I look down at Mason who is staring up at me.

He crosses his arms over his chest,"You're in a bad mood! I'm going to bed!" Mason turns on his heels and stomps upstairs like his brother.

I turn around and see Mia sitting on the floor,"I thought we were playing monopoly..." she looks up at me with sad eyes.

I shake my head and carry her on my side. "It's time for a bath and then off to bed.

"Okay, Dimi." she nods.

When I'm giving her a bath I accidentally get shampoo in her eyes which make her cry. She then tells me that she's grown up and doesn't need my help taking a bath.

So here I am putting everything in the monopoly box. When I'm done I sit down on the couch. Everything in the house is so quite. Everyone is asleep. I check my watch. 11:30,

Where the hell is Rose! She was supposed to be back by now. I get up and start pacing. As hard as it was to say our mother was a whore and she was the only role model we have growing up. As much as I believe that Rose is sweet and innocent growing up with a mother like ours, well she might end up like her.

Thoughts started to fill my head. Rose wasn't home yet where was she! Could she be at his house, what would they be doing. His hands, his lips, the thought of them being on her... it made me sick to my stomach. I don't want to belive that she would do anything with him.

But most girls her age already have had sex with their boyfriends, what contradicts that she won't. It's going to happen eventually. But just the thought made me want to pound someone's face in!

The thought of Adrian or any other boy touching her, holding her, kissing her, making love to her...

Pain shoots up my arm and then I'm on the floor clutching it. Blood, my hand's covered in it. I look up and sure enough there is a hole in the wall. I get up and walk to the kitchen sink, I stick my hand under the faucet and let the water wipe away all the blood and plaster from the wall. When it's clean I get some compression wrap and wrap it around my hand.

Then I go back to the living room, sit down, and wait for Roza.

**RPOV**

It's almost 12 when Adrian walks me to my front porch.

"So homecoming next week?" he asks.

I smile and nod,"Thanks for dinner."

He shakes his head," No, thanks for finally letting me take you out." I laugh

"Goodnight Adrian."

He grabs my face in one hand, "Goodnight Little Rosie."

He leans in and close his eyes. Adrian's really nice better than I expected. But I couldn't, I turned my face to the side and his kiss lands on my cheek again.

He leans back slightly disappointed," Okay then bye. " he turns and walks down the steps. He gets in his car and waves bye to me, I wave back. When he's gone I don't walk in yet.

Adrian was nice, hot, funny, amusing, and fun to hang out with. But why is it that every time he tried to kiss me, I wouldn't let him. Maybe I was just freaked out by intimacy! I mean we got along great but every time he touched me it felt...wrong.

But that can't be, because I dream off it. I dream of being loved, and kissed, and touched. I dream of it and I want it but not from Adrian or anyone else... _from Dimitri._

I run my fingers through my now lose curls. I convinced myself that there was a guy out there for me maybe even Adrian but now I know for certain that the one guy I want, the one guy I love... I can't have...because he's my brother.

I feel tears threatening to fall out of my eyes. I blink them back and throw my head back against the front door. I stand up, turn around, and open the front door.

I sneak in quietly and shut the door behind me. There is light coming from the living room, I thought everyone was asleep?"

Kicking off my heels I walk into the living room and see Dimitri sitting on the couch with his head buried in his hands.

"Hey, I'm back." His back goes rigid but he doesn't looks up or say anything.

"I had a good time." I say.

"I assume, you were supposed to be back two hours ago." he says looking up.

"I'm 17 Dimitri I'm old enough to come home when I want." I said getting angry.

"You only went out for dinner, you left at eight, dinner doesn't take 5 hours." he says

"I don't have to give you a play-by-play!"

"No you don't but I want to know what you did that took 5 hours!" he says voice rising.

"I told you we went to dinner and came home!" I say my voice matching his

"Do you expect me to believe that?"

I'm done. After days of ignoring me and yelling at me and being angry at me for what reason I have no clue. I'm done.

"What the fuck is your problem? You're being a complete and utter asshole for the past couple of days! You yell at me and ignore me for no fucking reason and then out of nowhere when I come back from a date you start accusing me of being a liar! Even if something happened today what would make you think I'd tell you! I'm so done with this. I'm fucking tired, I'm going to bed."

I turn around to go upstairs but then Dimitri says something that hurts me to the core.

"So you did fuck him? Like mother, like daughter.

I freeze. His word cut through me like a knife. I slowly turn back around to him. His eyes are full of rage. This person in front of me was a stranger.

"Who are you?" I whisper hurt evident in my voice,"Out of everyone I know... I thought that you would be the only person...the only person to never hurt me.." I felt wet tears fall down my cheeks.

"No- Rose I'm -I'm sorry I-I didn't mean that-"

Dimitri pulls at his hair and starts pacing the room,"I just need to know! If I don't I'm going to go crazy!"

I walk up to him and grab his shoulder, "Dimitri nothing happened! We didn't do anything! Why aren't you believing me!"

He shakes his head, "He kissed you didn't he, Rose he kissed you and it's killing me!"

"I didn't let him! He wanted to but I didn't let him!" he continues to shake his head, his eyes closed together tightly.

"You want to know why I didn't let him?" I say kissing his forehead.

"This.." I kiss his cheek

"Is.." I kiss the corner off his mouth.

"Why.." and then we're kissing. My mouth on his.

I tangle my fingers in his shoulder length hair and he pulls on my waist. We start walking backwards, and the we're on the couch with me straddling him. He gently tugs in my bottom lip with his teeth and I open my mouth for him. Then we're tasting each other, his lips, my tongue, his teeth, my mouth. He tugs on my waist pulling me closer.

His hands trail down to my thighs were he grips them. We both pull back slowly. His face had tears slowly streaming down. For a second I thought he was going to push me off of him. That he was going to yell and scream and tell me that I'm disgusting and sick and have problems. But all those thoughts fly out the window when he pulls me back down for another kiss. Our tears mixing together, clutching on to each other for dear life.

It feels so good, like I could die from happiness. Dimitri's lips are so smooth against my own his skin against my skin. It's perfect.

I never want this to end, I never want him to let go.

Then I hear faint footsteps and the air rushes out of both us. We both freeze.

A door opens and closes.

The toilet flushing and the water running.

The door open again

Footsteps

Then another door shutting close.

We don't move for a good two minutes

"What's wrong with us." I hear Dimitri say

Well this is it," I love you Dimitri, not the way I love Mason or Eddie. I love you so much more than that. I love you the way I'm supposed to love a man." I whisper. I don't look him in the eyes and I wait for his rejection.

"I love you too Roza, not the way I'm supposed to" he says shaking his head,"But we're not allowed to- to love each other like this.."

"I know.. " I trail off ready for him to end whatever this is.

"Oh God- what-what did I do," Dimitri says his voice hoarse," What did I do to you? "

"You didn't do anything to me." I say wiping away his fresh new tears,"We're not hurting anyone, so we're not doing anything wrong."

He looks down at me,"How can something this wrong feel so right?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, so this chapter is really short! I'm going to be really busy all day today but if I get enough reviews I'll update the next chapter today when I get back home.**

**Chapter 6:**

I wake up in a familiar room. It's not mine, it's Dimitri's. I have no idea how I ended up her. The last thing I remember was Eddie waking up last night then Dimitri and I talking briefly. I probably feel asleep, but we were in the living room.

I bring my hand up and rub my eye, I then try to sit up but there was an arm draped over my waist. I turn over slowly to not wake Dimitri up. He looks so peaceful asleep, without thinking about it I bring my hand up and start caressing his cheek.

The hand that was holding me around the waist came up and cupped my hand of his cheek.

"Roza.." he mumbles.

Is he asleep?

"No, I'm awake." he says quietly.

I said that out loud..

I smile,"Good morning."

He smiles back, grabs my waist and pulls me closer to his body,"Good morning."

He finally opens his eyes and looks at me and then down at my lips. I felt myself blush slightly. He looks back up at me and his hand that was on my waist snakes up to the back of my neck. The hand on my neck starts pushing me forward and then his lips were back on mine.

I sigh into the kiss and my hand goes up and grabs his bicep. He pulls me closer and then his hand goes back down to my waist. The kiss started getting more heated. I open my mouth and his tongue darts in. My hand goes up and starts pulling on his hair. He groans into my mouth and the hand on my waist goes down slowly to my leg. When it reaches my thigh he pulls on it so that it was now on his body.

His hand trails back up to my waist and he tugs on me and pulls my entire body on his. Now I was straddling him, I put both of my hands on either side of his face. His hands that were on my waist go down to my ass and he grips it. I moan into his mouth. He pulls me closer to him and then I feel his growing erection on my heated center.

I gasp and Dimitri pulls away immediately.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?" he asks quickly.

"Nothings wrong, I just-uh felt something."

He raises an eyebrow and I attempt to sit up on him but ended up apply pressure on his erection. He gasps and then moans.

I bite my lip and then start slowly grinding on him. I thought he was going to moan and encourage this but instead he gasps and pushes me off of him and shoots up on his feet.

"Dimitri what's wrong!?" I ask

He shakes his head which are buried in his hands,"Rose, what are we doing?"

I furrow my eyebrows confused," We're doing what normal people in love do."

He lifts his head,"But-but what are people going to think?"

"They don't have to think anything, they don't have to know, we don't need to tell anyone." I tell him trying to calm him down.

"No! I don't want that!" he says frustrated.

I get up and off the bed,"Then what do you want?" I ask confused.

"You! I want you! But I want everything too. I want to kiss you and hold you in public, and I can't give you that, I'll never be able to love you the way I want to." he yells.

The kids could wake up if he keeps yelling like this," Dimitri, calm down.."

"No Rose! Do you know what we're doing? You know what they call this Rose? Incest!"

"Why are you saying this now? You didn't seem to care five minutes ago when we were kissing!" I say starting to get angry

"We can't do this." he says shaking his head.

I freeze," No. No, we- we can do this. I- "

"No, Rose. We can't, we'll be trapped our whole life's in this, we'll be hiding. I can't- I can't force you to give up your life for me. We can't do this." he says not looking at me. He stops for a second, "The kids..."

I'm confused for a second and then it hits me. If anyone ever found out they'd probably arrest us. Then they'd investigate out family, and eventually they'll find out about our mom. They'll take the kids away. Put them in a foster home. They might get separated...

I shake my head trying to deny it,"We can't do this can't we..." I know he's been saying that we can't but I need him to confirm it.

"No, we can't.." he say looking down.

I nod tears filling my eyes and run out of his room before he can see me cry.

**Remember to review if you want me to upload another chapter later today.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry I didn't get to update yesterday! I got home at 2 in the morning and I was exhausted so I made this chapter way longer than the last one, enjoy!**

**Chapter 7:**

The week went by slowly and I was sick of pretending I was fine. Lissa, Christian, Mason, Mia, even Eddie asked if I was okay. And I am sick and tired of smiling and saying yes. Because in all honesty I am not okay, I'm far from it. Ever minute, every day I fight back tears. Then at night when I lay in my bed in an emotionless stupor I don't let myself think. Because if I do I know I will fall apart into little pieces.

I'm so hurt, but I don't regret it for one minute. That day, or well ten hours I guess, was filled with so much joy that some would never experience in their entire life. The time I spent with Dimitri where we both confessed our feelings was so brief but it was so amazing. But now that I have that moment as a memory it feels like nothing could compare to it. Everything is bland and grey compared to that short time where we finally gave in even if it was for a short time.

But now I have to think about how everything going to be without him. I got myself all excited, planning our future together...and now well, apart. We'll grow up, he'll go to college, Dimitri will probably land himself a girl in no time. Despite how unsocial he is, he's the most gorgeous man I've ever seen.

How will I bear it though? Seeing him happy in the arms of some other girl. It makes me want to scream and pull my hair out. How can we watch each other move in? Maybe he can but I can't. He's it for me and I know it. After finally having him no one will ever compare to him. It's a lost cause to even try.

So Adrian was going to take me to homecoming and that'll be it for me. Because if I can't have Dimitri, I want no one.

Homecoming is tonight. We're going to be dropping the kids off at Lissa's house. Her parent's offered to babysit since Andre is friends with the kids. Adrian was going to meet us at Lissa's house, they're cousins. Lissa got Dimitri a date, Avery.

There was a knock on my door that brought me out of my train of thought.

"Come in." I yell

I turn around from my desk and see Dimitri.

"If we're going to change at Lissa's house we need to head over now." he says.

"Okay, let me get my stuff I'll meet you downstairs in a second." he nods and leaves.

Dimitri wasn't ignoring me anymore. But we weren't going out of our way to be as close as we were before. We talk to each other when need be, but other than that we do our own stuff. And it's killing me. Had I known that confessing my feelings would lead to us ending our friendship I want to believe I wouldn't have done it.

I get up from my desk and pull out my dress from my closet. It was in one of those bags that stores put fancy dresses in so they don't get messed up. I looked under my bed and grabbed a tote bag to put my jewelry, make up, and shoes. When I was done I walked down the stairs. Dimitri was having an argument with Eddie.

"Do I have to go with them? I'm going to be bored!"

"Where else would you go?" Dimitri asks trying to negotiate.

"Jesse's house. His parents are going to be there and so is Ralf." Eddie replies.

Dimitri rubs his forehead,"Fine, but we're going to be home at eleven so you better be back before them."

"Aye Aye, Captain. " Eddie says and runs out of the house. When he was little he heard me call Dimitri Comrade a lot so he started calling him Captain. He rarely says it now, he only uses the nickname when he gets something he wants.

"Hey, I'm ready to go." Dimitri nods and we all walk out of the house. Dimitri was carrying a bag similar to mine which probably held his tux.

"Rose can I see your dress?" Mia asks.

I shake my head smiling," Nope! It's a surprise. But you'll see when I'm done. "

She nods understanding and starts having an animated discussion with Mason. We make it to Lissa's house under ten minutes. She lives in a mansion because her parents are rich. But they're not snobby her family are actually really good people. Her mom knows about our mom and the situations she leaves us in sometimes. She always offers to pay our bills for us, but we always decline.

Christian's mom helps a lot too. Olena is always offering to come over and cook us dinner whenever we are tired or busy with school. She's a bit more attached to our family than Mrs. Dragomir. I think it's because we're both Russians living in Montana. Christian's sister offer to babysit sometimes too especially his younger sister, Viktoria. She's a grade below us.

Dimitri knocks on the door and Christian answers. We said hi to Mr and Mrs Dragomir and then the kids ran off with Andre. Christian told Dimitri the guest room where they were going to get ready in and I went to Lissa's room.

I walk in without knocking and all I see is blonde hair running around the room.

"Rose! Thank God! Can you help me? I've tried three different curlers and none off them keep my hair in curls!"

I laugh, put my things on her bed and then go to her and start curling her hair.

"Why does it work when you do it, but when I try it looks like a hot mess!?"

I laugh,"Okay Liss, Your supposed to put the tip of the hair in the clamp and then roll it up. You don't curl your hair around the barrel and then clamp it, it's going to look crunched." I explain too her.

I finish her hair and then pin some hair back so you can see her face better, I finish off by letting one hair out on the side of her face to frame her face better.

She thanks me and then tells me to sit down.

"What should we do..." she taps her chin thinking.

"We can use a curling wand? For loose curls." I suggest.

"Perfect!" she runs to her bathroom and come back with a pink curling wand. She does my hair and then pins one side back with a lily.

I got up and started to do her makeup. She bought a mint blue dress so I put a little pit of silver on her top lid for eyeshadow. I didn't want to make her look like a five-year old so I blended it out till you only saw a bit of shimmer. I then applied eyeliner on her bottom lid, mascarra, a coral blush, and a pink lipstick.

She thanked me and told me it was my turn for makeup. I sat down and waited about ten minutes till she told me I could look. I looked in her vanity and saw what she did.

She put a neutral brown on my top lid and made it darker in the crease so it looked smoky. She applied eyeliner on my top lid and winged it. She then put mascarra, rosy blush, and pink lipstick. When I went on my date with Adrian my makeup said Sexy. Now my makeup said Beautiful. And I prefered it now. My makeup went perfect with my lilac dress.

I thanked her and we slipped into our dresses and put our shoes on. Lissa grabbed her black clutch and gave me mine which was silver.

We did last-minute touch ups and then walked down the stairs.

I faintly hear Christian say,"With the time they're taking the better look like fucking models."

Lissa must have heard it too because she started laughing. We rounded the bottom of the stairs into the foyer," Well sparky I tried my best so I hope Lissa looks like a model too you."

Dimitri and Christian look up at us and freeze. Christian snaps out of it first.

"No Liss, no model can look even close to as beautiful to you." he says. Smooth.

Dimitri continues to stare at me, and I just look at the floor. He was in a tux like I suspected and his hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. He looked amazing.

Christian and Lissa's conversation died down and they were now looking at our exchange. I look up and smile trying not to let them suspect anything.

"Well Comrade, you clean up well." I say slapping his shoulder.

They laugh and then the bell rings. They both go to answer the door and Dimitri and I walk slowly behind them.

"You look beautiful Roza." he whispers.

"Thanks, I didn't want to overdo it or anything, I wanted to keep it simple." I say shrugging.

He smiles,"Simple elegance is something to strive for."

We make it to the door and Lissa pulls it open to reveal Adrian. He kisses Lissa on the cheek, greets the guys, and then comes to me.

"Rose you look... nice." Ouch?

"I uh-didnt want to overdo it." I tell him.

"I can tell. " Ouch twice?

I open my mouth to put this asshole in his place when the bell rings again.

Lissa opens it and in walks Avery who looks anything but simple. She was wearing a tight red skin fitted dress that was strapless and barely covered her ass. The dress had diamond on the top and fewer and fewer as you got to the bottom. It also had to large cutouts on each side of her waist. She was also wearing six-inch hooker heels.

She says a quick hi addressed to everyone in the room and then rushes over to Dimitri.

"So I heard you'll be taking me to homecoming?" she asks innocently trailing a finger up his chest. My hands tighten into fists and I saw red. Or well that might be Avery she's wearing red earring, red necklace, red bangles, red lipstick, red dress, damn girl even had red shoes.

"Um-yeah." Dimitri said awkwardly.

"Damn girl you look sexy!" Adrian says checking Avery out. A pang of jealousy ran through me. I didn't like Adrian but I was his date and it stung a little to see him drooling over someone else when he said I looked...nice.

I hear giggling coming down the hallway and saw Mia, Andre and Mason chasing each other. Mia stops and runs over to us. "Lissa, Rose, you guys look so beautiful like princesses!" she says. We all laugh except Adrian and Avery.

Mia looks up at Avery and squints.

"Is there something wrong with your eyes? " I asked worried.

"No, that's just a whole lot of red." she says simply and runs back to play. I suppress my laughter.

"Who's that little kid anyways." Avery asks crossing her arms over her chest to try to make them look bigger.

I narrow my eyes,"My sister, is there a problem?"

Avery quickly does the math that Mia is Dimitri's sister too,"Ah- no of course not she's just so adorable." she says trying to smile though it looked fake.

Christian feeling the tension says,"Ah well are we ready to go? I want to have a dance battle with Little Rosie here. " he says winking at me

I scoff and roll my eyes,"Call me Rosie again Pyro and I'll break your arm in half."

He chuckles,"I'd like to see that. "

I raise my eyebrows and then take a step towards him. He immediately cowards behind Lissa., "Guys where going to be late." he says.

I shake my head laughing,"Pussy."

"What you call me ?" he asks.

"Fire crotch." I say smirking.

Adrian yawns,"Come on let's get this over with" he says and opens the door to walk out.

Everyone stares after him. What the hell? Get what over with.

I sigh and follow him with everyone behind me. Adrian rented a limo so we all piled in and drove to the dance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When we finally got to the dance it was packed full. We all sat at one table and started talking. I was having a conversation with Christian when someone nudged me. I turned around to Adrian who just cam back with two cups of punch, he game me mine. I thanked him and was about to turn back around when he pulled out a flask and poured whatever was in it into his drink.

"You want some?" he asks me.

"What's in it?" I ask

"Vodka."

I shake my head, I didn't want to be drunk when I got home, I didn't want the kids to see me like that.

I turn back around and Christian was now talking to Lissa.

"Come on Dimmy let's go dance." Avery begged pulling on his arm.

Before I could stop myself I said," Who the hell is Dimmy?"

She turns to me any narrows her eyes," It's my nickname for him, right Dimmy?"

Dimitri ignores her and starts drinking his punch.

"Let's go! Come on!" she keeps begging for a good five minutes.

"Fine let's go." he says and gets up. He held out his arm for her and she takes it gladly. I take a deep breath and control myself before I jump out of my seat and drag that skank around the gym floor by her hair.

"Want to dance?" Adrian slurs in my ear. His breathe reeked of alcohol.

"Um-" he cuts me off,"Yes, let's go." He grabs my air and pulls me up. Christian and Lissa get up to dance too.

Some song called Red Nose came on and all the girls started grinding on their date. No way in hell was I doing this. I looked around and saw Avery. She was bend over in a way so that her ass was right on Dimitri. He wasn't doing much because he probably didn't know what to do. Adrian got behind me and started guiding my hips. I didn't really grind on him, more like he was grinding on my ass.

The song ended eventually and I went to the food table. I grabbed a cookie and shoved it in my mouth. Adrian followed me.

"That was just one dance come on." he says dragging me back to the dance floor. But now it was a slow song. We were slow dancing when Avery and Dimitri came up next to us.

"Trade partners?" he asks looking at me.

Adrian releases me immediately and grabs Avery. I roll my eyes and Dimitri stands in front of me. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. He places his hands on my waist and we start swaying. This felt familiar, it felt right.

"So hows your date?" I ask avoiding his eyes.

"I wouldn't know she's been eye humping Adrian all night." I laugh.

"Yeah we'll she's blind then." I say.

He pulls me closer and whispers in my ear,"why would she be blind?"

I feel a shiver run through my body,"Because she wants Adrian instead of you."I whisper.

He places his hand on the small of my back,"And who would you pick?" he whispers huskily.

I look up at him,"You." I says simply.

In a flash Dimitri is pulling me off the dance floor and out of the gym.

"Where are we going?" I ask confused.

He continues leading me down the campus we start to pass th middle school section.

"Dimitri, where are you taking me?" I press.

We make it to the elementary section and he pulls me inside the building, we were now on the other side of the campus. He leads me down the hall to a classroom and pulls me in. I look around and see a teacher's desk and some tables and chair. Dimitri goes back to the door and locks it.

"Dimitri wh-" he cuts me off with his lips.

**Explicit Scene! (Well according to my taste)**

I immediately respond with the same passion. My hands dart up to his hair, pull out the hair tie, and tangle themselves in his silky hair. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me closer. We start walking backwards until my legs hit the teacher's desk.

Dimitri's hands go back to my ass and grabs it lifting me up onto the desk. I groaned into his mouth and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and starts caressing my tongue.

We needed to be closer. I hook my leg around his waist and push him closer to me, feeling his obvious erection. He moans into my mouth. I prayed to God that he wouldn't pull away this time. I hooked my other leg around him like the first. His hands went to my thighs and started to push the dress up. I sighed into his touch and pulled on his tux so that I was now laying on the desk.

His kisses started to go down my neck and I moaned. He continued to push my dress up till the top of my thigh. If Dimitri wasn't in front of me you'd get a full on view of my panties.

I started to unbutton the jacket on his suit, Dimitri gladly takes it off. I pull his body back to mine and start sucking on his neck. He groaned and leaned forward, pressing his erection into me. I moan and bring his mouth back on mine. He put his hands on my bar hips and slowly started to push the dress higher when we heard laughing.

We both freeze. There was some footsteps and what sounded like someone shutting the door of the room across from ours. Dimitri instantly gets up. I sit up with my legs still up on the desk. Dimitri was staring at the door probably trying to hear any more movement. When he didn't he turned back to me, his eyes falling down in between my legs, which were wide open.

He sucks in a harsh breath and I quickly put my legs down off the side of the desk. I was blushing like crazy, I just gave him a full view of my panties which were probably soaking wet.

I jump off the desk and walk to the door. Dimitri crouches down and pick up his coat ans something else. He slips his coat on and then walks up to me. He comes my hair down, it was probably everywhere, and then puts the lily back in my hair. I didn't even know it fell out. I smiled a thank you. And he opened the door quietly.

**Explicit Content over!**

We tip toed out of the room and were about to walk down the hall when we heard a voice moan,"Ohh, Adrian."

I freeze, Dimitri looked at me. I turned around and walked to the other classroom and swung the door open.

A pair of hooker heels were wrapped around Adrian's waist sort of like how I wrapped my legs around Dimitri.

Adrian immediately turned around to reveal Avery laying on the desk. I felt movement behind me, most likely Dimitri.

"Rose.." Adrian slurs.

I give him a disgusted face,"You're drunk."

Something beeped and Avery hopped off the desk and pulled something out of her clutch which was on the floor. She looks at her phone and smirks. She stands up and turns to Adrian.

"It's 10, you lost the bet." she said.

Adrian groaned,"Shit."

Avery smirked,"That'll be 300 dollars."

Adrian turns to me,"Screw you."

"What the hell did I do!" I yell confused.

Adrian was so drunk he didn't make sense so Avery told me,"We made a bet two weeks ago. That he had till homecoming to have sex with you or he owed me 300 dollars."

I was in shock,"Wha-what?"

"Come on Rose catch up, why do you think he was the only guy to ask you out? He threatened any guy who was going to ask you." she says

"Yeah! And you wouldn't even let me kiss you! What's wrong with you?" Adrian slurs.

I was about to walk up to him and beat the shit out of him, but someone beat me to it. Adrian was on the floor clutching his cheek, with Dimitri hovering over him. Adrian tried to get up and hit back but Dimitri just shoved him and he toppled over. This wasn't going to be a fair fight, Adrian could barely stand on his own.

"You're fucking pathetic!" Dimitri yells. He turns around, grabs my hand and leads me out of the building.

Dimitri asked if I wanted to stay at the dance, but I told him I didn't want to. He agreed and we walked back to Lissa's house where we picked up the kids and went home. When we got home we saw our mom asleep half-naked with a random guy. Dimitri told the kids to go upstairs before they could see.

I heard a bunch of yelling and then a door slam. I walked back downstairs and saw Dimitri.

"What happened?" I ask

"Our mother was screwing some guy in the living room of our home. She got pissed when I told her that the guy had to go and they both left." I nod

We walk upstairs and went our separate ways. We never talked about what happened in the elementary school section. A part of me didn't want to bring it up either, because I knew he would say that it was an accident. Like a person addicted to drugs, we're addicted to each other and we relapsed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

I bite my lip and shut the door of the fridge. We had no food left. I walked to the pantry and found one can of corn and a bag of expired cookies. I run a hand to my hair and walk back to the kitchen.

"Rose?" I hear a small voice.

I look up and see Mia. "I'm hungry, are you going to make breakfast?"

"Um, im looking for some food." I tell her quietly. She nods understanding and walks upstairs. It was two in the afternoon and we havent had breakfast or lunch yet.

Dimitri went out to see if he could find anything. Which basically means he was going dumpster diving.

I picked up the house phone and dialed the number.

"Hello Belikov residents." the voice says.

"Hey-um- Olena, it Rose." I say quietly.

I hated doing this. I hated it so much, Dimitri hated it too. But there was no option sometimes.

"Oh Rose! How are you sweetie?" she asks

"Um we're doing ok, but-um- Olena I hate to ask this but we-we have no food right now. It's almost three and the kids haven't eaten..." I whisper.

"Your mother, did she drop off a check..?" she asks

"No, last one was almost two weeks ago, and with all the bills we have, we only had $10 left for food."

"I'll be over soon." she says.

"Thank you." I whisper and hang up. Right then the front door opened.

Dimitri walked in with a grim face. He pulls off his coat an turns to me.

"I didn't find anything."

I nod,"I called Olena.."

He nods,"Okay."

20 minutes later Olena walked in with loads of groceries.

"You didn't need to buy all this food! We were just expecting one meal." I tell her.

"Nonsense, this will stock up you fridge for another week or two." she says

We all help sorting the food into the pantry and fridge when we're done Dimitri goes to Olena and says,"We'll pay you back, once we get the next check."

Olena laughs,"Don' be silly, even if you tried I wouldn't receive it."

He smiles and says,"Thank you Olena, for everything."

She smiles and then pulls him down for a hug. When they pull back she continues to stare at him.

I walk up to her and hug her,"Thank you so much!" she smiles and hugs me back.

Olena then cooks us a really late lunch, but it was delicious. When we were done we just sat at the table talking.

"Olie Olie! I want to see Zoya!"Mia says pulling on Olena's shirt.

Olena laughs at the nickname Mia gave her and says,"Why don't we all go to my house?"

"We can't Dimitri and I have a big test we have to study for." I say. Dimitri raises an eyebrow at me but I just give him a knowing look. We had to talk, in private.

"That's strange, Christian didn't tell me he had a test." she says thoughtful.

I felt bad lieing to Olena,"He's not in the class." Dimitri says.

"Ohhh, okay" she says

"But I want to go see Paul!" Mason says

"Well I can still take the kids, then you can study in peace." Olena asks.

"You don't have to do that Olena, you've already done so much- " she cuts me off.

"Don't worry! I'll bring them back before 8." she says smiling.

The kids get up and leave with Olena.

Dimitri turns to me,"What was that about?"

I sigh and get up. I start walking upstairs to my room with Dimitri following me," We need to talk."

We get into my room and I pull the hair tie out of my hair, i don't know why but when my hair's up for to long I get a headache.

"Ohh.. about-"

"Yeah."

"I thought we were going to stop.." I ask.

"I know," he says running a hand through his hair,"It's just hard."

I laugh"Yeah I know.."

I bite my lip,"We can do it."

He shakes his head,"No Roza we can't."

"Look we have to be careful, it's going to be hard but it's not impossible." I say

Dimitri looks conflicted,"Please, let's just try. If it doesn't work then we'll stop.."

He looks up at me and finally comes to a decision.

He pulls my face to his and then we're kissing again. I respond immediately, grabbing his T-shirt to pull him closer. He grabs my face in his hand. I pull back a little.

"Is that a yes?" I ask.

"Yes, Roza. I love you." he whispers.

I smile,"I love you too."

He pull my mouth back to his. I grab unto his biceps and get on my tippy toes to get closer to his height. He chuckles and then grabs my thighs an pulls me up so that I can wrap my legs around his waist. He walks back a little and we flop down on my bed. We laugh because we bounced on the bed. I bent down and capture his lips again.

**DPOV**

I slid my hand down her sides till I reached her hips. I lightly bit her lip and she groaned.

"Roza.." I murmured leaving feather like kisses on her neck. I felt her lay her hand on the back of my head.

"Dimitri.." she moaned. My hands that where on her hips started to go back up while pushing her shirt up. I felt the soft warm skin of her stomach.

**Explicit content!**

Her hand that was on my head slid down my back. She then place it on my chest, it slowly trailed down my abs and to the top of my pants.

I pull back from her neck and buried my neck in the blankets next to her. Without thinking I thrust my hips upward, and start rubbing myself on her. I bite my lip to stifle a groan.

I don't want her to notice but soon enough its out of my control. My pace increases and my breathing is erratic. My crotch against hers, the thin material separating us.

I need to stop now. I have to stop. Because if I don't I'm going to-

She presses her lips back to mine in a passionate kiss.

And that's all it took.

Electricity shot through my entire body.

My hand on either side of her head clawed at the sheets.

My body is shuddering against her.

Then I fall beside her.

I take a couple of calming breaths. Rose smiles and starts brushing strands of hair out of my face. I feel my cheeks start to redden.

Does she know what happened? What I just did?

"Um- I- that got out of hand" I stutter.

She laughs,"you think?" Shit, she knows.

I groan and bury my head in the croak of her neck.

"I couldn't- um- help myself.." I say

"It's okay, I didn't want you to stop."she says.

**Explicit content over!**

I smile, pull back and kiss her forehead.

She snuggles into my side.

"I love you." she whispers smiling.

"I love you too." I reply pull her closer her too me. I freeze.

"What's wrong?" she asks

"Um- as much as I want to stay here.." I trail off.

"What?" she asks

I look down blushing," I need to a shower..."

**Forgot to say last chapter, I hope you had a great Christmas! Remember to Review! Tell me what you got for Christmas!(:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, so this chapter is extremely short! I'll make sure to write an extra long one tomorrow. It's just that I have guest coming from out-of-town. So enjoy!(:**

**Chapter 10**

It's been two weeks since the bed incident. Every spare chance we get we're together. It's not perfect, far from it. But this is all we can get, sneaking around.

It's Friday morning and the kids are upstairs getting dressed for school. I'm walking down the stairs doing my tie. I walk into the kitchen and see Dimitri standing by the sink with a cup of coffee. The sleeves to his white button up shirt are pushed up to his elbows like mine.

I smile and tip toe behind him, so far it seems he hasn't heard me walk in. I lay a hand on his bicep and he finally looks up. He smiles thought his eyes looks sad. I probably look the same, we're happy to see each other but sad we can't do much but this.

"The kids will come down any minute now." he tells me.

I look down and intertwine my fingers with his," I miss you."

"Rose, we can't right now. The kids could walk in at any second." he says.

My eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips. Sensing what I'm thinking about he takes a step back and whispers,"Don't."

I nod and let go of his hand. I turn around to start breakfast but he lays a hand on my shoulder and turns me around.

He looks at me and then pulls me to his chest. I wrap my arms around his back and bury my head in the crook of his neck.

He buries his head in my hair,"I'm sorry." he whispers. I nod and tighten my grip on him. He kisses the top of my head.

A door slams close and we spring apart.

Eddie stands there wide-eyed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Another small chapter, Sorry! But don't worry the next one will be longer and...very interesting..(;**

**Chapter 11:**

_He buries his head in my hair,"I'm sorry." he whispers. I nod and tighten my grip on him. He kisses the top of my head._

_A door slams close and we spring apart. _

_Eddie stands there wide-eyed. _

"What happened?' Eddie asks.

"N-nothing." I stutter.

"Then why was Dimitri hugging you?" he asks.

"Um be-because-" Dimitri cuts me off.

"Rose was upset." he says.

"Why?" Eddie asks raising an eyebrow, could everyone in this damn family do that?

"Because Janine hasn't dropped of a check in almost two weeks and we had to ask Olena for help." Dimitri replies calmly.

Understanding crosses Eddie's face,"That's cause our mother is too busy off somewhere on her knees sucking someone's di-"

"Eddie stop." I say giving him a pointed look.

He shrugs,"We were all thinking it."

The kids came down eventually and we all walked to school like normal. After school we all walked back home with the exception off Eddie who went off to his friend's house.

I was doing my homework in the living room with Eddie and mia who were watching tv, Dimitri is upstairs studying.

There was some noise coming from the foyer. We all look up and see out mother walk into the living room.

"Mommy!" Mia yelled.

She ran to Janine's side with her arms outstretched, but Janine just pats her on the head.

"Mommy can you take us to see the new movie that came out!?" Mason asks excitedly.

"I have a horrible headache, and I just got home-"

I cut her off," Come on they haven't seen you in almost two weeks." I press.

She glares at me," Fine, go get your coats it's cold outside." she says through a forced smile.

The kids run down the hall to put on their sweaters. I get up off the couch and walked towards her," We need another check." I stated.

"I work hard for my money." she says.

"I work hard raising your kids." I say trying to calm down.

She stares at me for a while and then pulls her check book out of her purse.

"How much do you need?" she asks.

"$1,000" I say simply.

Her eyes bulge out,"what the hell are you planning to do with that money?"

"I don't know, pay your electric bill, water bill, mortgage, pay for food, buy winter clot-"

She cuts me off,"And you need $1,000 for that?"

I narrow my eyes,"You might not handle money often considering that dad used to before he died then Dimitri and I did but yes $1,000 should cover it."

She glares at me and quickly writes up the check. She hands it to me and walks out into the foyer. I follow her and say bye to them.

I close the door behind them and smile to myself.

Dimitri and I were alone.

**Review Review Review! It makes my day to read your thoughts! (: Next chapter is long and interesting!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy Richelle Mead does! I used direct quotes from Forbidden by Tabitha Suzuma. Rights go to them!**

**Chapter 12:**

I crept upstairs quietly wanting to surprise Dimitri. I slowly opened the door to his room and saw him near his desk. He was standing up holding a towel, he didn't have a shirt on either, he was probably going to take a shower. From where I stood I can see his tanned back, the muscles of his biceps, the slight outline of his abs.

I walked into the room, he still hasn't noticed me, and saw that he was still studying while getting ready for a shower. I rolled my eyes and walked behind him, wrapping my arms around his torso I whispered in his ear,"Janine came back and took the kids to see a movie."

Before I know it his lips were on mine and we were kissing passionately. My hands immediately went up to tug on his hair. His arms encircled my waist to pull me closer.

**M Scene Starts!**

He slightly tugs on my lower lip, and I open my mouth granting his tongue entrance. His tongue shoots in and stars tasting the inside of my mouth.

My hands go to the top of his chest, I feel his warm skin radiating from him. His kisses start to trail down to my neck, then to my collarbone.

My hands start trailing down till I reach the top of his pants. I want to get closer, to feel him, to feel his skin on mine.

I pop the button of his jeans. He pulls away from my neck,"What are you doing?" he whispers slightly pushing me away

I ignore him and unzip his pants."Rose, no" he says trying to grab my hands. I push his hands away and stick mine in his boxers finally making contact.

Dimitri gasps and buries his head in my neck, he's breathing heavily.

I wrap my hand around him and pump slowly.

**M Scene Ends!**

Then out of nowhere I'm being pushed.

I trip over something and end up falling on my ass.

"What the hell was that!?" Dimitri yells voice full of rage.

"I-I just wanted to-" I stutter

"What the fuck is wrong with you! This-this is getting out of hand! This is sick, you're sick!" He yells at me. He storms past me and then I hear the bathroom door slam.

I sat there in shock. I get up slowly and walk downstairs to the kitchen, where I start pacing. Then I hear footsteps running down the stairs and then the front door slam.

I run into the foyer and slip on my converse as quickly as I can. I run out of the house and freeze for a minute. I try to look through the heavy rain and sure enough I can make out Dimitri's tall figure. Immediately I'm running behind him.

I reach him and tug on his arm, he jerks it out of my hand. Without turning around he says,"Go back home and leave me the fuck alone."

My teeth started chattering because it was almost December and it was raining.

"What did I do that's so bad! Janine came home, she gave us a check, she took the kids out! I wanted to spend time with you ! I wanted to kiss you and hold you and-"

"What you did was stupid and irresponsible! Eddie could've walked in at any minute! We could've been caught because you weren't thinking!" He yells.

"I-I'm sorry!" I whisper

"If I hadn't stopped it do you know what would've happened! Not only is it disgusting but it's illegal!" He screams.

"You're fucking crazy! What's the difference between what we were doing and what we did last time on the bed when you c-"

He turns around quickly,"Maybe that was a fucking mistake!"

I flinched involuntarily and stared at him shocked.

"Wha-what...?" I manage to say.

"I can't do this Rose, not anymore." he whispers not looking at me.

Suddenly my fear was replaced with anger,"So if we can't have sex you rather we just end this?"

He shrugs,"We both keep denying the truth. This is sick and disgusting. We were wrong to even think that what we were doing wasn't that bad. Maybe the world is right and we're just mentally fucked up teenagers."

He finally turns to look at me and freezes. My face portraying pain and betrayal.

"Rose, I-I didn't mean that. It came out wrong" He says walking towards me.

I turn on my heels and run back to the house.

I faintly hear Dimitri yelling behind me," Rose please! I didn't mean it! i'm just embarrassed! Please Rose!" his voice sounds frantic.

He catches up eventually and grabs my arm.

I recoil and yell,"Don't touch me!"

"Rose calm down people might hear-"

"And what!?" I yell louder on purpose.

"They'll think-"

"I don't give a fuck what they think. This whole time it's been about you! What people think of you! How people will judge you! It's been about you this whole time!" I scream.

"No! That's not true! Rose just listen, I said those things because I feel like I'm going crazy! I see you every minute of every day and yet it feels like we are so far apart! I want to touch you, hold you, kiss you, hug you, but I can't. I want to do all the things that normal couples take for granted! But at the same time I'm terrified that someone might see and take the kids away and ruin everything!"

"Well then you don't have to worry about it anymore!" I yell now crying," If this is as sick and twisted as you say then we should stop now! I don't want to ruin everything for _you_!" I turn around and try to start running again but he grabs me and turns me around again.

"Didn't you hear anything I just said! I don't want that!"he yells.

I yank my arm and scream,"Can you just leave me alone!? Go home! You were right when you said it before! We should have never have started this! It's disgusting and repulsive!"

Dimitri's eyes' were full of fear,"I was wrong! That's not what I want!" he yells.

"I want it! Everything you said before is true! What we're doing is sick and disgusting and twisted and we should have never have started this and now we have to end it! Go home to your normal life and lets pretend like this never happened!"

Dimitri takes a step towards me tears filling his eyes.

"Don't touch me." I say.

"You don't understand Rose, I want to be with you, I love you-" he says quietly.

"Not enough." I whisper

I look up at him we are both soaking wet, by the rain and our tears.

"That's not true, I do!" he says.

"Dimitri you called our love sick and twisted.." I say quietly.

" I didn't mean it Rose..." he says looking broken.

"Why would you say something you don't mean? You finally made me see what this is, a mistake. We were never in love-"

"We were! he yells, voice cracking. A sob leaves his mouth,"We are!"

I look at him and wipe all emotion from my face,"Then why is it gone."

He stares at me confused, wiping some tears from his cheeks,"Wha-what are you talking about?" he says.

I take a deep breath.

"How come I don't love you anymore?"

**Cliffy! Don't kill me !(hides) I might be busy to update tomorrow, I'm not sure yet. So review if you want a chapter up tomorrow!(:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy New Year!**

**Chapter 13:**

I stormed out of the DMV and walked to Lissa's car. I got in and slammed the door.

"So, I take it something went wrong?" she asks starting up the car.

I roll my eyes,"They need a document that shows my date of birth and full name."

"I told you." I she says laughing,"Just get your birth certificate."

I nod, I was trying to get my license today but they sent me back home to get some papers. The thing that pisses me off is that I have to make that long ass line again.

"So how's Dimitri..?" she asks.

I told Lissa that we got into a fight. She said that that's been happening a lot often, it has. Dimitri's been ignoring me ever since that night. I know I was being harsh with him but I was just so aggravated! One minute everything is perfect with him and the next its like the world's falling apart.

"Still ignoring me." I mutter.

"What even happened, why wont you tell me? I can hemp if you told me what the fight was about." she says.

_Yeah Liss I'm sure you can help me, I mean it's not even that complicated! I'm just in love with my brother._

"You won't understand." I whisper.

"And how do you know that?"

"I'm scared to tell you. You might tell people, and bad stuff will happen." I say quietly.

"My gosh Rose! And you call me dramatic! Spit it out already." she says getting frustrated.

I take a deep breath,"I love him."

Lissa stares at me mouth opened. The car starts drifting into the opposite lane.

"Liss!" I yell and grab the steering wheel, jerking us back in lane.

She pulls over immediately.

"What are you talking about?" she asks confused.

"I love him." I whisper

"Who?" she asks cautiously.

"God Lissa who are we talking about!" I say

"B-but he's your brother.." she tells me.

I huff and roll my eyes,"I know."

"Does he..?"

"Yeah."

"I-I don;t know what to say.." she says not looking at me.

"Don't tell anyone please." I beg her.

She looks up,"You know it kind of hurts that you think I would betray your trust like that."

I look down,"I'm sorry."

She bit's her lip,"That's what the fight was about?"

"Not really, um- we don't have..sex... but I wanted to touch him, I didn't want sex. But he freaked out." I whisper feeling my eyes fill with tears.

"Why's he freak out?" she asks.

"He thought that's what I wanted so he got angry Liss he went crazy... He ran outside and I ran after him and we started fighting. He said that what we were doing was disgusting... I don't know what happened because he immediately took it back."

I take a breath to continue,"He said he didn't mean it but I was already so sad and mad, I couldn't help it I wanted him to feel how much it hurt to hear what he said. So I said them to him too. I said he was right and he finally made me see what this all was, a mistake. He kept apologizing ans saying he didn't mean it but then, I-I said..."

I started sobbing now, Lissa pulled me into a hug,"What did you say?"

"I-I said that I didn't love him anymore." I choke out.

"I regret it, his face Lissa...He looked so broken! But he won't even look at me now he won't let me apologize! After I said that he ran inside the house and looked himself in his room." A sob leaves my lips.

"He only comes out for food when the kids are around so that I can't talk to him about it"

"How long ago was this?"she asks.

I bite my lip and look away,"A month."

"He had to talk to you Rose I mean Christmas and New Year's passed! You guys had to talk, to buy the kids presents at least."

I shake my head,"We bought them separate presents."

"Oh Rose, both of your birthday's are coming soon maybe he'll talk to you then."

I shrug,"I don't know."

"Look when I drop you off at your house I'll take the kids with me, Andre has been wanting to see them anyways."

I smile,"Thanks."

"But if you do work through this, what will happen afterwards? The kids know you are brother and sister so moving away wouldn't do much." she says

"One problem at a time." I say.

She nods and we drive home. I get off the car and walk inside.

"Guys?" I yell.

Mia and Mason walk down the stairs.

"Do you want to go play with Andre?" I ask

"Yes!" they yell.

I help them put their shoes and coats on and then open the door so they can go out to Lissa's car.

I walk around a little and notice that Eddie isn't home. Dimitri's room is closed and I can faintly hear music playing.

I take off my coat and then walk to mom's room. I might as well get my birth certificate first.

I open her bedroom door and the smell of perfume hit my senses. I look around and see clothes thrown all over the place. I shut the door behind me and walk to her nightstand. Looking through it I find random crap. I check the other nightstand and find nothing. I got to her closet and look through her shelves. Nothing.

I finally get on my knees and look near her shoes, which were covered in clothes. I eventually found a large cardboard box.

I take off the cap and the first paper on the top was my birth certificate. I take it out and was about to close the box when I saw other papers.

I pull out the next one, it's mine. I don't know the name of the paper but it had basic information.

_Name: Rosemarie Lucya Mazur_

_DoB: January 15, 1996 _

_Time: 5:22 A.M._

_Hospital: Central Clinical Hospital_

_Place: Moscow, Russia_

_Mother: Janine Mazur (Hathaway)_

_Father: Ibraham Mazur_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Hair: Black/Brown_

I put the paper to the side and took out the next two papers.

They were Dimitri's.

I looked at his basic information.

I froze and dropped the paper.

_Name: Dimitri Erik Belikov_

_DoB: January 15, 1996 (Deceased)_

_Time: 4:58 A.M._

_Hospital: Central Clinical Hospital_

_Place: Moscow, Russia_

_Mother: Olena Belikov (Ivanov)_

_Father: Alexander Belikov_

_Eyes: Brown_

_Hair: Brown_

**Don't get angry! But now the truth is out! But why does it say he's dead? Hmmm?(;  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

I stood there frozen. The paper said he was dead. It said he had different parents. I put down the paper and look through the rest of the box. I pull out his birth certificate and it went along with the other paper.

Wait Olena and Alexander Belikov? Christian's parents!? I grab all the papers and stand up. I had to show Dimitri, there was a chance we weren't related. But then that mean that my mom and dad were involved in some bad stuff. The papers said that Dimitri was dead, how did they get him?

I walk upstairs and knock on his door. He doesn't open the door, the music was up so loud he probably didn't hear. A knock again and he still doesn't open. Getting aggravated I bang on the door as hard as I can.

He finally pulls open the dressed in a plain T-shirt and jeans. I push him aside and walk to the radio.

"What are you doing?" he asks

I ignore him and turn off the radio. "I was listening to that!" he yells.

"For one second! Can you stop being an ass for one goddamn second!" I yell.

That shut him up,"I know you're mad at me but I need to show you something."

He sighs,"What?"

I walk to desk and put our papers down,"What this?" he asks.

"Our birth certificates and other papers." I say

"Okay?"

I bite my lip,"You're not my brother."

"What?" he asks shocked.

"Well according to these papers you're not."

He looks at me and then walks across the room to look at the papers.

"How do you know we're not.." he asks.

"We were born to far apart for one, and your paper say that your parents are Olena and Alexander Belikov."

"Christian's parents?" he asks looking at the papers.

I nod,"It also says that your...dead."

"What?"

I point to where it says deceased.

"I-I'm so confused." he says shaking his head. He grabs the papers and sits down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not your brother?" he asks.

I nod,"You're not my brother."

"You know what this means?" I ask.

He shakes his head, " We can be together." I say smiling

"I-I thought you didn't love me anymore.." he says looking down.

"It was a lie,"I say shaking my head,"I love you so much."

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes they are filled with so much love and passion,"I love you too."

He grabs my face in his hands and he kisses me. I smile against his lips and pull back.

"But what happened? Why does it say I'm dead?" he asks.

"I don't know we'd have to ask Janine."

There was a bang downstairs and then a shrill voice,"Kid's I'm home!"

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Dimitri mutters.

"Where's Eddie?" I ask.

"He went to Jessie's house, he won't be back till late."

"Good, we have time to talk to Janine." I say

I stand up and take all the papers from Dimitri. I open his bedroom door and walk downstairs. I hear Dimitri's footsteps behind me.

"Who's been in my room!" I hear her yell.

I walk to the dining room which is right in front of her room,"I did."

Janine hears me and walks out of the room.

"I thought I made myself clear a long time ago that no one was allowed in my room!"

I shrug,"Don't worry I didn't see much just a whole lot of makeup, condoms, and clothes."

She narrows her eyebrows at me, I then notice what she's wearing; Metallic skinny jeans, a bright pink rube top, and black knee-high boots.

I make a disgusted face and she glares at me,"What's that?" she asks.

"Oh these?" I ask waving the papers in the air," It's a funny story actually."

"Did you know that to get your license you need two documents that show your full name and date of birth? Well I didn't know that. So I came home from the DMV to look for my birth certificate, and I happened to have stumbled upon Dimitri's."

I slap the papers on the table in front of her. Dimitri takes the lead now.

"Why the hell do these papers say that I have different parents? You know it also says that I'm dead!" He yells.

I have never in my life seen my mother look so terrified, not even when my father died and left her with five children.

"You were never supposed to see those." she whispers.

"Explain now!" I say.

She flinches,"I-We-your father and I lived in Russia and your father was involved in some illegal business's."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dimitri asks.

She takes a deep breath,"I-I only found out after Ibrahim died. When I gave birth to twins. The nurses told me there was some...complications. Ibrahim told the nurses and doctors to tell me that there was a complication nothing else. But in reality, the baby died." she turns to look at me,"your twin died. Like I said I only found out after Ibrahim died. Everyone said that the baby was having some problems and that eventually I could see him when he got better. And eventually I did see the baby, but it was you Dimitri. "

"Ibrahim told me the day he died the truth. He said that the baby was still-born. But he didn't want to tell me. The day I gave birth another family did too. Like I said before your father was involved in illegal businesses. So he knew how to make things happen without anyone knowing."

"He paid off the nurses and doctors to make it seem like my baby never died but the other family's did."

"That family he paid off, you knew it was the Belikovs?" I asked.

"No I didn't until he died."

"If you found out I wasn't your son why haven't you thrown me out yet?" Dimitri asked

"As hard as it is to believe I did raise you. The kids are attached to you too so I didn't see any benefit in kicking you out."

Dimitri nods.

"I have to get to work now so if you'll excuse me." she says and leaves.

I turn to Dimitri,"Do you want to go speak with Olena?" he nods.

"Okay, well I'll be here." I say and turn around to go to my room when his hand shoots out and grabs mine.

"Can you come with me?" he asks.

I nod,"Yeah, let's go."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

"Just knock." I whisper.

Dimitri and I were standing outside of Christian's house.

"What if Christian answers, it'll be awkward. What would I tell him? 'Yeah I think your mom isn't your mom but mine'?" he asks.

"He's probably not even home, he's most likely with Lissa anyways."

He nods, takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door. It took less than a minute for the door to open.

Olena stood in the doorway with a smile,"Rose, Dimitri! Come in!" she says opening the door wider.

I walk in first and she pulls me down for a hug. I smile and pull back. I walk inside and turn around and see that she also pulled Dimitri in for a hug. He responds with a small smile on his face.

He pulls back and she leads us to the living room.

"So was their something important you wanted to talk about?" she asks as she sits down on the couch.

"Actually yes." I say looking at Dimitri.

He looked nervous but then turned his attention to Olena," Um-Today Rose was looking through some papers and she came across our birth certificates. Everything matched up perfectly with Rose but my papers were different." he says.

He looks back at me and I nod encouragingly,"The papers say that her parents are Janine and Ibrahim Mazur, but they aren't my parents."

He lays the papers down on the coffee table. Olena leans forward to look at them,"These papers say that you are my mom." he whispers.

Olena looks at him wide-eyed and then grabs the papers to get a better view. After a couple of seconds she gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. Her eyes started to get watery.

She shakes her head,"Th-the doctors said you died,they sa-said that you were still-born."

"My mother told us today that my father paid off the doctors. She said that he made them tell you that Dimitri died." I say

"But why would they do that- they had you." she says looking at Dimiti though the question was directed to me.

"I had a twin but he died, he was still-born. My mother wanted a boy and girl so much that my dad made her believe that my twin never died. Instead he replaced him with Dimitri." I say.

"I always knew,"she said," you looked so much like us. I always suspected that something wasn't right." Olena said through her tears.

She got up and pulled Dimitri into a hug,"Мой маленький мальчик" she kept repeating in Russian. I looked at Dimitri and saw that his face was wet with tears."

After what I think was a good hour they both pulled away.

Olena wiped her tears,"Do you want to move in? We have an extra room, I'd have to talk to everyone about what happened but I'm sure they'd be glad to have you, you are apart of this family." she says smiling.

I flinched. Dimitri was going to move out. I look down, he was going to leave me with the kids. I couldn't blame him though. He didn't have any responsibilities with us anymore, we weren't his family...

"I think it be best if I stay where I am right now. Though I do want to talk with everyone about this." he says.

She nods understanding," Wait! What about Christian. Is he your son. I just mean um- he doesn't look like you and he is our age so you couldn't of had him if you had Dimitri." What I said was confusing but she seemed to understand.

"Another coincidence actually. I was upset when I thought Dimitri died so we were going to adopt. Right when we were in the process our neighbors died in a house fire. The only person who lived was Christian." she says.

"Wait how is that a coincidence?" I ask.

"It's a coincidence because Christian is your cousin. I knew your family back in Russia Rose, I knew your mother and her sister. Her sister, Moira, was my neighbor along with her husband and their newborn son. No one really knows how the fire happened all I know is when we came home one day their house was up in flames. Alexander, my husband, went into the house to see if anyone was alive. He only found Christian because his room was the first one when you enter the house. Christian was left to your mother since she was the only living relative but she also just had 'two new born babies' to handle so she couldn't take on a third one. She put Christian up for adoption, and we got him. He knows that we aren't his real parents, I think everyone could tell, but he doesn't know that you're his cousin that was the only thing Janine wanted."

"Why would Janine want that?" I ask

"Probably so you wouldn't think any less of her." she says

"Less than I do now is impossible." I mutter.

I look at my watch," Well I have to get going." I say standing up.

"Yeah me too." Dimitri says getting up.

"It's okay, you can stay." I say.

He shakes his head,"No we have to talk now."

I turn to Olena and say goodbye.

Dimitri hugs her too," I'm going to tell the family about you and then you can come over and we can have dinner or something." she says smiling.

He nods and we leave.

Walking home we stayed silent.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper.

"What? Why are you sorry?" he asks

"If it weren't for my parents you would be happy. You'd be at Olena's with four sisters and a loving family. You wouldn't have to take car of us. We wouldn't be a burden for you. If it weren't for Janine and Ibrahim you wouldn't have to be stuck with us, taking care of us, struggling to feed us, and paying our bills. You'd probably be like Christian. You'd probably be popular, and have tons of friends, you'd have a girlfriend, you'd be happy. Us. We bring you down. We're a burden to you. I'm sorry that because of us you aren't happy. I'm sorry that you had to raise three kids that aren't even your family. That you had to take care of someone who in reality you shouldn't even be caring for." I whisper the last part," I'm sorry that you were stuck with me."

He instantly grabs my arm and spins me around,"Don't you ever think that you and _our_ brothers and sister are a burden to me. What happened was supposed to happen. I was put with your guys for a reason. If it weren't for me God knows how you would be struggling right now. Janine is a selfish bitch and whether I was there or not she would have left you anyways. I'm glad im here with you guys because I get to take care of you which is something I actually love to do. I love protecting_ my family_. I love taking care of _my family._ For the one reason that you are _my family._ Blood and genetics mean crap to me. In my heart Mia, Mason, and Eddie are my sibling because I watched them grow and I took care of them. Blood and genetics mean crap to me because whether you are or aren't my sister is irrelevant I love you. You are the single most important thing to me and you and _our family_ are not a burden to me." he says fiercely.

I don't care. Not anymore. I don't care that we were in public. I don't care that we were surrounded by people who I knew. I don't care that some people near us where from our school.

The only thing I cared about in that second was Dimitri.

And the fact that we were free.

We're free.

So I do the one thing that I've been craving for since this all started.

The one thing that we've been craving to do in public.

I tangle my fingers in his hair.

And pull his mouth to mine.

**I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating in like two days but I've been so busy. But rest assured I'm back to writing daily again.**

**Translation: Мой маленький мальчик - My little boy**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

_I don't care. Not anymore. I don't care that we were in public. I don't care that we were surrounded by people who I knew. I don't care that some people near us where from our school. _

_The only thing I cared about in that second was Dimitri. _

_And the fact that we were free._

_We're free._

_So I do the one thing that I've been craving for since this all started._

_The one thing that we've been craving to do in public._

_I tangle my fingers in his hair._

_And pull his mouth to mine._

He immediately responds, wrapping his arms around my waist. Because he was so tall I had to get up on my toes to reach him, he noticed this and smiled against my lips. This kiss was so passionate, filled with so much love. Don't get me wrong all our kisses are like this, but this one was a thousand times better.

Electricity ran through my entire body as I moved my lips against his. I couldn't help but repeat it in my head over and over again.

_We're free. We're free. We're free._

When we finally pull away we still keep each other close. He leans his forehead against mine.

"I love you." he whispers.

I smile,"I love you too."

"Rose? Dimitri?" someone calls from behind us.

We immediately pull away and turn to the voice. Christian.

He had a face of disgust," Wha-what the hell are you doing?"

I don't know how to reply. Dimitri grabs my hand in his.

"I'm kissing my girlfriend." he says simply.

_Oh, shit._ He just called me his girlfriend. If it weren't for the very compromising position we were caught in I'd probably be freaking out.

"What the hell? She's your sister!" Christian yells.

I bite my lip and look around to see if anyone heard. It seems we caught the attention of some people. What scared me was that I knew the people. I'm not close with these people but they know me and they know that Dimitri is my 'brother'.

"We're not related Christian." Dimitri says calmly trying to quite him down.

"The hell you're not! She's your fucking twin that's disgusting!" Christian says quieting down.

"No she isn't. I'm not her brother!" Dimitri says fiercely.

"What? You're adopted?" he asks shocked.

"Wha-no. Look can we go somewhere and talk. Please I'll explain everything." he says pleadingly.

Christian looks hesitant but then nods.

Dimitri leads the way back to our house which was only a block away. When we got home we walked to the living room. I kicked off my converse and jumped on the couch, Dimitri sat beside me. Christian stared at us and then sat down in the opposite couch.

"So? Explain. I've known you for a good portion of my life and you guys always acted like you were siblings. Did you always know you weren't related?" he asks.

Dimitri looks at me and starts to talk," No first off I'm not adopted. Not technically. Rose's parents took me from the hospital when I was born." he says.

"Why would they do that?" Christian asks," I mean they had Rose why would they take you?"

"They took him because I did have a twin. But he was dead by the time my mom gave birth. She wanted a boy and girl. So my dad took Dimitri from his parents. He paid off the doctors so Dimitri's parents thought he died at birth." I say.

"That's screwed up" Christian says.

"That's not all." I mumble.

"My parents are Olena and Alexander Belikov." Dimitri says.

Christian looks startled,"My parents?"

I just nod.

"I-um- I know they're not my actual parents but wow. What a coincidence." he says shocked.

I laugh," Oh, that's not the only coincidence."

"Do you know who your birth parents are? "I ask him.

He shakes his head,"I know they died in a fire but that about it."

"Your moms name was Moira. Her sister was Janine. My mom."

His eyes widen in shock," Shit."

"What?" I ask

"People always said we looked the same, but god damn it. I'm actually related to your insane ass." he says.

I narrow my eyes and flung a throw pillow across the room at him," Being related to me is an honor." I say rolling my eyes.

Christian just shakes his head and turn to Dimitri," So what now? We trade families?"

"What? No. I mean I want to start spending time with Olena and m-my sisters. But I'm staying here." he says.

Christian nods,"I'll do the same."

"Wait but how long have you known?" he asks

"We found out today." I say

He raises an eyebrow,"And you got together today? Yeah, I don't belive that."

"Rose never felt like my sister, I mean I've always wanted to protect her but not because I was her ' brother' ." Dimtiri says.

"So you liked her when you thought you were twins?" Christian asks confused.

"We never felt like we were actually related Christian. "

"Still in a way you liked each other without any proof that credited you weren't related." he says.

"Christ Christian yes! Okay, we liked each other but we tried to not act on it. Now that we know for sure that we aren't related we can be together." I say.

"Okay, but you do know that everyone at school and everyone in this town thinks you're related. So it'll be weird if you do that again in public." he says.

"Do what again?" I ask

"Kiss. Even if you do tell everyone you're not related they are going to question you. I mean you've grown up together with the knowledge that you're brother and sister. Even if in reality you aren't it's going to be weird."

"Okay I get what you're saying but how are we going to go up to every random person and say 'I'm dating the person you think is my twin but don't worry we're not real twins'. That just awkward." I say.

Dimitri nods," How about you tell everyone?"

Christian raises an eyebrow," Me? Okay." he says shrugging.

I smile a thank you. Right at that moment the front door opens and I hear the Mason and Mia talking.

"So do the kids know yet?" Christian whispers.

"Ah-no." I say.

They walk into the living room with Lissa on their tails. Lissa smiles at me and Dimitri and then walks over to Christian and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Christian gets up," Can you give me a ride home? "he asks Lissa.

"Yeah, course. Let's go." she says.

They walk out but I grab Christian's arm,"Can you tell her? She knows about me and Dimitri but no that we aren't siblings."

He nods and leaves.

Mason and Mia sit down on the couch across from us.

"Hey guys we have to talk about something." I say.

"I something wrong?" Mason asks.

"No, we just need to tell you something."

"Okay." Mia says.

I look at Dimitri," Today I found out that I have different parents." he says.

Mason and Mia look confused and then Mason says," Does that mean you're not my brother?"

Dimitri shakes his head," Not by blood. But in my heart you still are my brother."

Mia stars crying. "Mia whats wrong?" I ask.

"Dimi isn't my brother." she stutters.

Dimitri walks to their couch and puts her on his lap.

" My mom and dad aren't yours but I'm still your brother. I raised you Mia you're still my little sister. " he says trying to make her understand.

She nods and wipes her eyes with her little fists.

"Are you still going to live with us." Mason asks.

"Of course. I need to take care of my family." he says smiling.

He looks at me," There's something else." I say

"Dimitri is my boyfriend now." I say.

Mia jumps off Dimitri's laugh and starts clapping.

"Are you going to get married and have many many babies!?" she says happily.

We all laugh. Though I actually hope so.

"We just wanted to know if you guys are okay with that." Dimitri says.

Mia and Mason nod," Yeah it's okay."

"Good now go upstairs and do your homework." I say.

They nod and run upstairs.

I see that they left their shoes in they living room so I pick them up and walk to the foyer to put it in the pile of shoes near the door.

I put them in the pile and stand up. I feel a pair of arms encircle my waist from behind.

I smile and lean my head back so that it's on his chest.

"Everything's going so well." he whispers.

I nod,"We can be together now, no problems or issues. Everyone seems to be okay with this."

I feel Dimitri kissing my neck and I giggle.

I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck. I give him a small peck on the lips.

And because bad crap always ends up happening to us.

Eddie walks in the front door right at that moment.

**Please please please review! Your reviews always make my day!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter in like a week! I had exams this week so I was studying like crazy. But they're done now so I'm back for good!**

**Chapter 17:**

_I feel Dimitri kissing my neck and I giggle. _

_I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck. I give him a small peck on the lips._

_And because bad crap always ends up happening to us. _

_Eddie walks in the front door right at that moment._

It feels like forever. We just stood there staring at each other in shock.

"Wh-What the hell?!" Eddie yells clearly confused.

I pull away from Dimitri,"Eddie we have to tak-"

"Talk about what!? The fact that my older brother and sister I screwing?!" He yells.

"Eddie we're not-" Dimitri starts.

"You guys are fucking disgusting! I knew you guys were up to something but I didn't know you were really that sick to do this! Wait till I tell mom." Eddie says walking past us.

Dimitri grabs his arm and turns him around,"Look if you gave us a second to explain you'd understand."

"Understand what? That you guys are committing incest?" He asks incredulously.

"Wha-no! We're not committing incest!" Dimitri says.

"Oh yeah!? Then what the fuck is this called?" Eddie asks struggling to pull his hand out of Dimitri's grasp.

I bite my lip,"We're not related. Dimitri isn't our brother."

Eddie looks up at me shocked and stops struggling against Dimitri,"What?"

"Janine and Abe aren't my parents Eddie." Dimitri says.

"You're adopted?" he asks.

"Not technically..." Dimitri mumbles.

"How are you not technically adopted?" Eddie asks.

"Your dad took me from my family when I was born."

"Bu-why would he do that." he asks.

Dimitri shrugs, probably tired of retelling the story multiple times," I don't know but I'm not your brother by blood."

Eddie looks down at the floor," So what now? Are you going to leave?" he asks.

Dimitri furrows his eyebrows,"Why does everyone assume that I'm going to leave now?"

Eddie shrugs,"Our family is a baggage, you don't have any commitment to us now. You can leave, if you want." he says not looking at him.

"Is that what you want? For me to leave?" Dimitri asks.

"No." Eddie mumbles.

"Is that your blunt way of saying that you'd miss me if I left?" Dimitri asks raising an eyebrow.

Eddie glares but I saw a small smile through his façade," Well I need someone to fight with and if it helps you sleep at night yes I would miss your up-tight ass." Dimitri grins and pull Eddie in for a hug.

"Hey get off!" Eddie yells even thought he has a full grin now.

The pull away and Eddie says he has to go study for a test so he goes up to his room.

"Do you think it's over?" I ask.

"What's over?"

"His act of being a rebellious teen that doesn't give a shit about everyone and hates the world. " I say simply.

Dimitri smiles,"I hope that was the first time he actually smiled in about a year though."

I nod and go to the kitchen to start dinner,"So are you going to help me make dinner?" I ask.

"Well how about we order pizza?" he suggest.

I laugh,"You have money?"

He shakes his head,"No, but it looks like Janine left money this morning." he says waving an envelope.

I take it and open it up,"How much is in there?" he asks.

"$700" I say.

"That's generous of her we usually have to beg for anything over $500." he says shocked.

"I know" I laugh,"Well let's get two pizza's."

"Pepperoni and cheese?" He asks dialing the number for Pizza Hut.

"Yep!" I say.

Dinner that night was amazing. It was the first time in what felt like years that we were all truly happy. We were all sharing jokes and cracking up, even Eddie was back to his old self. He was probably the one cracking the most jokes. My face actually hurt from smiling so much.

It was the first time in years that I actually felt like everything was going to turn out good.

**So like I said before I was busy with Exams. They were so hard I honestly feel like I failed one or two. Did anyone have exams this week too? Also let me know if you want a real lemon. I know there are some M scenes in this story before but tell me if you want an actual lemon! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

"Hey, can you sign this?" Eddie asks walking into the living room. We got back from school only an hour ago and we were all doing homework.

"What is it for?"I ask while talking the paper from him.

"It's for a field trip to Washington D.C." he says," We are going to take a train there and stay till Sunday."

"Eddie I don't think we can afford that.", Dimitri says from across the room, he's helping Mia with her math homework.

"No don't worry you don't have to pay anything we've been doing fundraisers all year to raise money for this." he says.

"Oh okay then- wait but why do you want me to sign it?" I ask.

A grin pulls at his lips,"You're the only one that knows how to forge mom's signature."

I roll my eyes laughing,"Fine", I say signing the paper,"But if you get caught, I didn't sign this."

He laughs,"Sure, thanks." I give him the paper and go back to my Physics homework.

"Wait!," Mason yells,"Rose it's yours and Dimitri's birthday Friday."

_Did I really just forget my birthday?_

"Oh yeah that's right. If you don't want me to go I won't mind." Eddie says.

I wave him off,"No it's fine it's not like we were going to do anything anyways."

"Are you sure?" he asks hesitantly.

"We're positive, we're probably just going to stay home and watch some movies." Dimitri says.

"Okay." Eddie says still not sure.

"Oh my gosh!" Mia yells.

"What?" I ask confused.

"But André invited me and Mason to sleep over at his house on Friday." Mia said looking sad.

"Did you already tell him that we said yes?" Dimitri asks.

Mia looks down sheepishly. I make an exasperated groan and stand up. I look at Dimitri and flick my head to the kitchen. He nods and follows me.

"If Mia already told him yes we'll just end up making her André and Mason upset." he says as soon as we walk in.

"I know but she said yes without permission. Plus I don't really feel comfortable with her sleeping over with two boys."

Dimitri laughs,"One boy happens to be her brother and the she's known that other one her entire life. If it makes you feel any better Lissa would be there." he says.

"Yeah your right. Guess we'll just be alone on our birthday." Dimitri, who was leaning on the counter on the other side of the kitchen, walked up to me. He put his hands on the counter behind me caging me in.

"Did you just hear yourself?" he asks.

I try to raise and eyebrow," Um- no what did I say?" I ask confused.

He laughs,"We'll be alone on our birthday."

_Oh! Alone..._

I smile and lean my forehead against his. It would be the first alone time we'd have in almost two weeks. We've been so busy with the school kids. Dimitri even got a job as a landscapers. Janine hasn't visited since we found out Dimitri isn't our brother, and the kids have stopped waiting for her.

Usually even if she isn't around they'd be talking about the next time she comes. Now it's like Janine barely exists.

I wrap my arms around his neck to bring him down for a kiss when we were interrupted.

"Dimi! You have to help me with my homework!" Mia yells.

I laugh and pull away, Dimitri scowled. I give him a small peck and whisper,"Friday."

I walk out of the kitchen and back to the living room. Mia and Mason look at me expectantly. I sigh,"Fine you guys can go."

The week went by really slow. Eddie left as soon as we dropped him off. The bus, that would take them to the train, was waiting outside of the school. When school finished Lissa picked Mia and Mason up in her car. She offered to take Dimitri and I home too but her car only seated 5 people who were her, Christian, Mia, Mason, and André.

"I think it's going to rain." Dimitri says.

I look up and frown, the sky was completely gray.

"Watch it start raining before we get home."

"Well now it's going to happen." he says

I look at him confused,"Why would it happen now?" I ask.

"Cause you jinxed it." he says simply.

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did! You said 'watch it start raining before we get home'."

"Well now you jinxed it! " I pointed out laughing.

"What? No I was just repeating what you said!" he says.

"Yeah, so now you jinxed it too."

"But you did first!"

"So yo-" I get cut off by something wet sliding down my face. I wipe at it and pull back, water. I look up and another drop falls on my forehead.

"Great Dimitri see what you did!" I sad in mock anger.

"Wait What!? You said it first!" he says with his eyes wide. I laugh at his reaction.

By now it was drizzling.I then realize we are two blocks away from our house.

"Shit! We're going to be soaked by the time we get home." I say

Now it was full out raining. I feel Dimitri grab my hand and break out into a run. I follow him trying to cover my hair from the rain with my other hand. But I soon gave up trying to keep my hair dry, it was pouring. I felt my messenger bag start slipping off my shoulder so I grab it with my free hand and start running faster, Dimitri was basically dragging me.

We finally made it to the street were our house is. I pull out the house key from my bag and open the door. We rush inside and slam the door shut. I lean against the door completely out of breath. I look up at Dimitri, who was soaking wet. His clothes clung to him like a second skin and his hair was dripping above his shoulders. I look down and see that I look similar. I couldn't help but start cracking up at our current situation.

I must have looked like a complete psycho, soaking wet and laughing hysterically. But then Dimitri started cracking up to. Still laughing I take a step forward and slip on the floor. Dimitri instantly grabs me and holds me up. Our laughing started to die down. I then remember we're alone.

I smile and pull his lips to mine.

**Sorry I didn't update I'm starting to lose a bit of interest in this story. I don't really feel like many people are reading it. I have a lemon planned for the next chapter. Review if you want me to continue this story because I'm loosing encouragement to finish this. So how about 10 reviews for the next chapter? Just for me to get an idea on how many people are actually reading this. Also if you have any suggestions please let me know!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I wanted to say a big thank you for everyone who reviewed for the previous chapter! First off this story finally reached 200 reviews ! So thank you so much for that(: Also you guys put any thoughts of dropping this story out of my head. I honestly didn't know that many people were reading this story and it's really great! So this chapter is mostly a lemon there is a point where it gets very descriptive so I will put a warning for any of my squeamish readers! Enjoy!(:**

**Chapter 19:**

_I must have looked like a complete psycho, soaking wet and laughing hysterically. But then Dimitri started cracking up to. Still laughing I take a step forward and slip on the floor. Dimitri instantly grabs me and holds me up. Our laughing started to die down. I then remember we're alone. _

_I smile and pull his lips to mine._

He immediately responds cupping my cheek with his hand. I smile against his lips and stand up on my toes trying to get closer to his height. Tangling my fingers into his wet hair I pull him closer.

Dimitri's hands go down to my shoulders gripping me. His hands start to go down my arms, my back, my sides, my hips. His grip tightens on my hips and then he lifts me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and I feel my back hit the wall behind me. Dimitri pushes his lower self into me making me gasp against his mouth.

He start kissing me down my jaw line to my neck, I shiver involuntarily.

Dimitri pulls away and looks at me eyes full of passion.

"Are you cold?" he whispers huskily.

I couldn't trust my voice so I just nod.

"Good", he smirks,"we should get you warmed up, in bed."

He steps away from the wall and starts taking me upstairs to my room never putting me down. He kicks my door open and sets me down on the bed. We both kick of our shoes and socks and settle on the bed.

He lays his body over me and starts kissing my neck again. Dimitri lightly bites behind my ear and I moan. I run my hands up and down his back. They trail down to the bottom of his shirt and I start tugging it upwards. Dimitri sits back on his heels and pulls his shirt over his head.

Within seconds he's back to kissing me. I run my hands down his chest and to his abs. He groans into my mouth. He goes back to kissing my neck and his hands got to the front of my shirt where he starts unbuttoning it. When he get's half the shirt unbuttoned I pull his lips back to mine.

His eyes trail down to my black lace bra. His breathe is labored as he cups my cheek. The same hand starts trailing down to the hollow of my neck, down to the valley between my breasts, and stops at the top of the three remaining buttons.

I look up at him breathing hard, with one hand he starts to pop the remaining buttons. He pushes the button up shirt off my shoulders and down my arms. He tosses it somewhere behind him. I wrap an arm around his neck and pull his mouth back to mine.

With the other hand I pop the button of his pants. He pushes himself closer and any thought that he might push me away again left my head. I pulled the zipper down and started to tug his pants down.

He kicks them off never pulling away from the kiss. Dimitri settles himself between my legs, with one hand he starts to caress the outside of my thigh. I moan into his mouth as his hand starts to go higher and higher. His other hand goes to the side of my skirt and he slowly pulls down the zipper. He finally unzips it he starts pulling it down my legs.

When it's finally off he pulls back and looks at me,"God Roza, You're so beautiful."

**SQUEAMISH READERS STOP RIGHT HERE! ( Really graphic . . . by my opinion)**

He goes back to kissing my neck as his other hand goes to my back. I arch my back and he unhooks my bra. His hands go up to my shoulders and down my arms slowly pulling my bra strap down. I was breathing really hard by now. He finally gets it off and throws it on the floor.

He breathes in a harsh breath and starts leaving feather like kisses down my neck. He reaches my breast and takes a nipple into his mouth. A moan embarrassingly loud. He lightly bites on it and I groan. He switches and does the same to the other. Unconsciously I tangle a hand into his hair and push him closer.

A let go of his head and go to his boxers tugging them down. Dimitri let's go of my nipple with a pop and looks up at me.

"Are you sure?" he whispers.

I nod,"Yes."

He looks at me for another second and then pulls down his boxers. I felt my eyes bulge out. _How the hell is that gonna fit?_

Dimitri, seeing the face I made, chuckled and said,"Don't worry it'll fit."

He puts his hands on my hips and started pulling my underwear down. Once it gets to my ankles I kick them off.

I close my eyes not sure what to do now when I felt Dimitri run a finger through my folds. I gasp and moan.

I feel his thumb start to rub circles around my clit,"Ugh Dimitri." I moan. He pulls away and I groan in protest until I feel him push a finger into me.

I felt so much pleasure and I wanted him to feel it too. I grab him in my hands and slowly start pumping,"Ohh, Roza." Dimitri groans burying his head in the crook of my neck.

We were pumping each other in rhythm.

"Dimitri wait." I moan pulling away.

"What? Is something wrong?" he asks worried.

I shake my head,"No,I-just- I need you, please."

He got what I was asking for because he nods and gives me a peck on the lips.

"Wait I-I don't have a condom." Dimitri says.

"It's okay, I want to feel all of you, plus I'm on birth control."

Dimitri nods and then looks at me curiously,"Why are you on birth control."

I roll my eyes,"To regulate my period."

"Oh okay." he says,"Roza, it's going to hurt."

"I know, it's okay."

He nods,"I love you, Roza."

I smile,"I love you too."

He positions himself in front of my entrance. He looks up, presses our lips together, and enters me.

I cry out into his mouth. _Shit, it hurt more than I expected._

Dimitri pulls away from the kiss,"Are you okay?" he asks pushing some hair out of my face.

"Yeah", I nod," Just give me a couple of seconds."

He nods. Soon the pain faded and all I felt was pleasure. I look up at Dimitri and nod.

He gives me a small smile and pulls out slowly,"Ohhhh" I moan.

He pushes back in and I wrap my legs around his waist trying to get him deeper. We start picking up speed.

"Oh my God, Dimitri" I moan gripping his biceps.

This encouraged him and he starts pounding into me.

"Ughh Roza Fuck" he yells.

"Fuck Dimitri I'm going to-"

"Me too!" he cuts me off.

Dimitri's hand goes in between our bodies and starts rubbing my clit. My walls tighten around him,"Shit!" I moan

"Dimitri!" I yell finally climaxing.

"Roza!" He yells spilling his seed inside me.

He rolls off of me trying to catch our breath.

**SQUEAMISH READERS YOU MAY NOW READ(:**

Dimitri wraps an arm around me and pulls me closer to his body.

We were covered in sweat and he had a strand of hair stuck to his forehead. I smile and push it away. He cups my cheek and gives me a small kiss.

"I love you Dimitri" I whisper.

He smiles,"I love you too my Roza."

The last thing I saw before I feel into a deep sleep was the face of the man I love smiling at me.

**Okay I must admit that I suck at lemons. Tell me if you liked it and if you didn't please tell me how to make it better!**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is kind of boring but enjoy!**

**Chapter 20:**

I wake up to someone pressing small kisses on the back of my neck. A smile pulls at my lips,"Good morning." I murmur.

Dimitri places a hand on my arm to turn me around. When I face him he has a small smile,"Good morning." he whispers.

I place a hand on the side of his face and started running my fingers through his bed hair.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask.

"Not long." he shrugs.

He smiles at me and then leans down for a kiss. Before he can I smack a hand over my mouth.

He raises an eyebrow," Whats wrong?"

"I have morning breath." I murmur behind my hand.

He laughs,"Yeah, well I have it too." he says removing my hand and placing his lips on mine.

We pull back and I look at my window. The sun was going down.

"How long have we've been asleep?" I ask.

Dimitri shrugs,"3? 4 hours." he replies.

I sit up and look around my room for my phone. It was on the night stand on Dimitri's side. I smirk down at Dimitri and swing a leg over his hips and straddled him.

His hands immediately come up and grab my hips,"God Roza what are you doing?" he whispers huskily.

"What I'm just getting my phone." I said innocently picking up my phone from the night stand.

I roll off of him and back on my back. He just glares at me and I laugh at his reaction.

I click my phone on to check the time. 6:58. I turn it off and stretch my hands over my head.

"So what are we going to do today? It is our birthday." I say.

Dimitri smiles and pulls me closer to his body," Well I have your present. But if you want to go out or something?"

I laugh,"Please I prefer staying home in my pj's, watching movies, and eating popcorn to going out."

"Well than we can do that." he says.

"Okay", I say getting up to change into pajamas,"Wait, I should take a shower."

Dimitri gets up,"I'll join you." I nod and lead the way to the bathroom.

In the shower we washed each other, kissed, and did other stuff...

We parted ways to change. I put on a pair of fuzzy pants with snowmans on it, an oversized school hoodie, and tied my hair up in a messy bun.

When I get downstairs Dimitri is making popcorn. He was wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and a plain white T-shirt.

I give him a small kiss on the cheek and jump up on the kitchen counter.

"Hot chocolate?" he asks.

"Yes!" he smiles and begins making it.

I jump off the counter and walk to the living room to find a movie to watch.

I narrow down the movies to _21 Jump Street, She's the Man, The Backup Plan, and The Proposal._

Dimitri comes in with two cups of hot chocolate in each hand and a bucket of popcorn that he was holding with his teeth.

I laugh and take the popcorn.

He sets the hot chocolates on the coffee table and looks at the movie options.

"Which one do you want to watch?" he asks.

"Anyone of these I can't pick so you choose."

He picks up_ She's The Man _and puts it in the dvd player. He comes back and sits down on the couch with me. I hand him one side of a blanket to cover ourselves.

"Oh Wait! I forgot to give you your birthday present."

I smile,"You didn't have to get me anything."

He looks at me and says,"Did you get me something?"

"Well yeah bu-" he cuts me off.

"So I have a right to get you one." he says.

I roll my eyes and say okay.

He smirks in victory and pulls out a small box and hands it to me.

I smile up at him and open it to reveal a simple silver ring. I pull it out to get a better look, it had a small diamond on the front.

"Thank you." I say looking up at him.

He smiles and grabs my hand in his,"Look on the inside."

I look at him curiously but end up looking on the inside anyways.

In neat cursive the inside said, _ I love you, forever._

I put my hand around his neck and press my lips to his, "I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome." he says.

I slip the ring on my middle finger. Dimitri's hand shoots out and grabs my hand.

"Wrong finger." he mumbles taking the ring off and putting it on my ring finger.

I look at him in shock.

"It doesn't have to be an engagement ring if you're not ready. It can be a promise ring. My promise that I'll love you forever and that one day you'll be my wife." he whispers.

I felt my eyes start to sting with unshed tears,"I love you." I whisper pressing my forehead against his.

"I love you too." he says and kisses forehead.

I pull away and say,"Now it's your turn!"

"You didn't have to get me anything Roza." he says.

"You got me something so it's only fair that i get you something too." I say repeating his earlier words.

He grins and nods.

I pull a medium-sized box from under the couch.

"This is nowhere near as special as what you got me but I tried." I tell him giving him the box.

He takes the top off and pulls out a small western book.

"I know how much you like them and I've seen you looking at this one for a while now so I thought I'd get it for you."

"Thank you." he says smiling.

He puts the book aside and takes out the other thing from the box.

"A duster?" he asks shocked.

I laugh," Now you can be a real cowboy, Comrade."

"Thank you Roza, I love it." He says giving me a small peck. The movie started so we got into a comfortable position to cuddle and started to watch the movie.

**So this chapter isn't very interesting but I wanted to let you guys now that this story is nearing its end. In about 2 or 3 more chapters it'll be done. I'm not ending it because I lost interest or anything like that, it's just that unlike many other writers I don't like to drag out the ending to a story. I don't like for the main characters to break up then get together then break up again and get back together I find that really tiring. The main conflict in this story has been resolved so it's time for it to finish is all. I have some ideas for new stories that I will share with you in the last chapter. But I just wanted to let you guys now, I really do hope that you enjoyed this story(:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

"You can't buy that! That's my property!" Mia yells.

We were playing Monopoly again. except this time it was the whole family minus our mom. Janine hasn't been around here in 4 months now. And I can honestly say that our family had never been better. We've been getting checks from her once a month now but its way more money than before. I heard that she was dating a millionaire. It would explain why we haven't seen her and then increase of money we get. Mason and Mia don't complain about not seeing her.

Dimitir and I are graduating in one week. He got accepted into one of the colleges he applied to, he's going to major in journalism. I'm still not sure of what I want to do though. I know for a fact that school is not for me. Dimitri's mom, Olena, owns a Russian bakery and offered me a job. His older sister, Karoline and Sonya, run it.

Dimitri has been spending a lot of time with them. I'm happy for him. They're so nice. He splits his time equally with them and us. Christian and I got closer too. Before he was just Lissa's boyfriend that I liked to mess with. But now he's my cousin, he's been hanging a lot of time with us too. Mia calls him Chrissy, and even though he makes an annoyed face evertime he hears the name I can tell he likes it.

"But I need it! I have two other properties with that color! If I have all three I can add the prices together!" Eddie says trying to buy the property off of Mia.

"HMMMM" Mia says tapping her chin evilly,"I'll sell it to you for $1,000 "

What! $1,000? Mia that's all my money!"

"Well if you say your going to get a lot of money out of all three of the properties $1,000 is nothing." she says sweetly.

Eddie looks undecided," fine." he says finally handing her his money.

I laugh at the greedy face Mia made when she saw the money. I feel Dimitri chuckling from behind me. I was sitting between his legs on the floor. It was a little weird for the kids at first. Seeing me and Dimitri kiss, and cuddle, and hold hands. But after a week they got used to it.

It was Masons turn when we heard the front door open and close. We all got quiet to see who it was. But then Janine walked into the living room dressed in a white button up blouse, a black pencil skirt, and nude pumps with red soles.

.Hell. She actually looked...nice.

"Oh, I didn't know you kids were here. It was so quiet." she says.

"Why are you dresses like that? Eddie asks shocked.

"Is that how you say hi to your mom after not seeing her for a while?" she asks

I narrow my eyes. You can always change the way you look but you can never change whats in the inside.

"Well Eddie has a point for once you're not dressed like a woman working her rounds on the corner of a street. And you're the one that hasn't been here for four months not us." I say.

She glares at me," Well if you most know I've been seeing someone. He bought me these clothes and is the reason I couldn't visit." she says acting snobby.

"Well now you're just the real version of Pretty Woman aren't you?" I ask sarcastically.

She ignores this remark,"I came by to tell you I can't provide for you anymore."

I look at her shocked then turn to Eddie," Hey can you take the kids to the park for an hour."

Eddie nods standing up," But Rose I was wining!" Mia says.

"Don't worry we'll keep playing when you come back. We have to talk to mom." she nods and follows Eddie and Mason out the door.

"When did this happen?" Janine asks as soon as the front door closes.

"What are you talking about?" I ask confused. I then realize that I'm still in between Dimitri's legs laying on him. I immediately shoot up to my feet.

"We're together now." Dimitri says confidently.

She shrugs like she honestly doesn't give a shit.

"What were you talking about not being able to provide for us anymore? " I ask.

"Well just that. I can't. I'm engaged to Nathan Ivashkov. He doesn't want me giving you guys any money anymore so I guess you have to find jobs." she says simply. _Ivashkov? Adrian's dad?_

"It's not like you do much around here anyways." I mumble," Wait, but before you said you didn't think we were here yet you came to tell us this?" I ask.

She huffs," I was going to leave a note."

_What an amazing mother._

"So what? You're not going to be in our life's anymore?" I ask.

She sighs,"Rose I was never cut out to be a mother. Even when you all were babies. Your father was always the one that took care of you."

I don't know why but anger course through me. She should have never had kids if she couldn't be a proper mother for them," Well then let's make it official." I say.

"What?" she asks but I ignore her and walk to the coffee table and pulled open the drawer. The idea came to me about a month ago. I was watching Matilda with the kids one night, Dimitri was at Olena's, and I saw how it was so easy to adopt someone.

The next day I went to the local library and got 3 adoption papers. All you need was the consenting parents' signature.

I walk back to her and gave her the papers.

"What is this?" she asks looking down at them.

"Adoption forms. If you are not going to be in their lives anymore and not provide for us then you should just sign these and make me their legal guardian." I say. Dimitri looks shocked at first but then a look of approval crossed his face and I knew I had his support.

She looks at me for a second and then down at the papers," Okay." she says.

She walks to the dinning room table and lays out the three documents, I already signed my name so all we needed was her signature.

She pulls a pen out of her Prada purse and signs each paper as though handing her children over to someone else really didn't bother her, it made me hate her more.

When she's done she hands me back the papers," You should go take your stuff out of your room." Dimitri says.

"Don't worry, I don't want any of that crap. You can throw it all away."

"That won't be a problem." I whisper.

"I'll get the documents for this house and mail them to you, so you can own it now." she says to me and I nod.

"You might think that I don't care about his family, but your wrong. I'm leaving for a reason. I know that I'm not good enough for you. And I signed those papers so easily not because I don't care. But because I know I'm leaving them in your hands. And I know they'll be safe. As much as you think I don't care. I love you all. But me leaving will probably be the best thing I could ever do for you." she says.

I didn't know how to respond.

_Good ridens? _

_I couldn't agree with you more._

_I'll miss you._

_I love you too, mommy..._

I nod and look away feeling my eyes cloud with tears.

This woman was a whore that could never provide for our family. She was never home. Always drunk. Such a disappointment. But at then end of the day she was my mother. And I couldn't help but feel sad that she was abandoning us.

A little part of me was happy when she first walked in. She was dressed so proper. She looked so nice. For a split second I hoped that she changed. That she cleaned up her act and was ready to be our mom.

But I was wrong. Because she can't help but always let me down.

"I'll be going now." she says.

I nod and walk to the foyer blinking tears back furiously.

Dimitri comes beside me and holds my hand. She opens the front door and turns around.

"I'm so proud of both of you." she whispers.

Before she can even shut the door on her way out I crumble to the floor overcome with sobs.

I feel Dimitri cradle me," It's okay Roza." I hear him whisper over and over.

It feels like hours, it was actually 30 minutes, when I stop.

Do you know that thing you do after you cry?

After you cry so much for a long period of time you just sit there emotionless.

You're not crying anymore, you're barely even thinking. You just lay there emotionless.

Dimitri didn't push me to talk at all. He just held me.

"I know how she is," I croak out," but I can't help but feel sad."

Dimitri brushes my hair away from my face, "You can't help but love her, it's okay, she's your mom."

I nod.

"It's for the best Roza."

He's right.

It's for the best.

**Epilogue next chapter! Can you guys please review and tell me what you like about this story? It'll be a good way to finish it, hearing your favorite chapters, scenes, character.(:**


	22. Chapter 22

**Last chapter for this story *tearing up*. Enjoy!**

**Epilogue:**

I roll over in my bed and my hand hits something.

"urghhh Roza."

I yawn and stretch my hands over my head. I roll over again and open one eye to check the time.

9:30

"Shit!" I yell hopping out of the bed.

"ugh Roza I'm tired you kept me up all night about that itch you couldn't scratch." Dimitri says covering his head with a pillow.

"We're gonna be late!" I yell pulling on some clothes.

"What?!" he asks sitting up and looking at me his hair disheveled.

"It's 9:30!" I yell taking my dress out of my closet.

"Oh crap." he says in shock.

"Come on we're going to be late!"

He hops out of bed and I toss him a tight blue button up shirt and dark dress jeans. I pulled on my dress which is a blue short sleeveless runched dress. I pull on some nude mary jane pumps and put a simple diamond necklace and diamond earring.

I had second day curls from yesterday so I left my hair the way it is. I tuned around and saw that Dimitri just finished getting dressed.

"Can you go make a bottle? I'll go get Clara."

He nods and goes to the kitchen. I go upstairs to the room that was once mine and opened the door.

I smile and walk over to the crib. She was awake but wasn't crying at all.

She laughed and pointed at me. I picked her up,"How's my princess?" I ask in a baby voice.

She just giggles.

I walk over to her closet and pull out a white dress that had pink flowers on it. I set her down on the changing table and put the dress on her.

Clara Janine Belikov. She had her fathers eyes, and my hair even though it was still just a little patch on her head. A year after I graduated from college Dimitri and I got married. We had Clara ten years later.

It seems like such a long time, to have a kid after ten years of marriage. But Dimitri and I were way to busy raising Eddie, Mason, and Mia to have a baby. We waited until they were all fully grown to have a baby. Then we had Clara.

I put on her little white ruffly socks and white shoes. I picked her up and walked back downstairs to Dimitri. Clara started fumbling in my arms.

"I think she wants daddy." I say smiling

Dimitri immediately picks her up. I swear when she grew up she was going to have him wrapped around her finger.

"I think she wants her bottle." he says laughing.

"Oh yeah where is it?" I ask.

"Kitchen table."

I pick up the bottle and her bag. I give Dimitri the bottle to feed her. He was cooing in Russian to her. Guess I'll be driving.

When we finally get to the school there was barely any parking.

"See this is why we should have put an alarm on. We're almost late." I say

"Just park on the grass everyone's doing it." Dimitri suggest.

I nod and do what he says. We basically run to the gym.

Once we get there the ceremony was just about to begin. We sit down on the bleachers and watch.

I see Mia walk out in her cap and gown and I nudge Dimitri.

He looks up and we wave at her, she waves back and sits down to begin the ceremony.

"Hey we're here."

I look up at Mason and Eddie and smile. They give me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and hug Dimitri. They brought along their girlfriends.

Mason brought Meredith ,they've been dating since high school, and Eddie brought his wife Camille.

"Sorry we're late someone took a long time getting ready." Mason says nudging his head to Eddie.

"Hey I was ready okay it's the woman who take forever!" he says pointing at the girls.

They roll their eyes and pay attention to the ceremony.

"Are we late?" Eddie asks.

"No they just started." Dimitri says.

Mason nods," So you guys were late too?"

I nod,"We only just got here."

Eddie grins,"What happened slept in? Where you up all night? It would explain why you slept in."

I glare,"Pay attention to the damn ceremony."

They laugh," Rose! What a potty mouth. Imagine Clara repeating that type of language"

I roll my eyes.

Dimitri sat Clara up on his lap and started burping her. I take the empty bottle from his hand and put it in her bag.

"Mia Mazur" I hear the announcer say.

We all stand up clamping and cheering. To anyone else we must look like one crazy ass family.

I take out my camera and start taking pictures once she gets her diploma. I frown. This is something a mother should be doing. Ever since the day that Janine signed Mia, Mason, and Eddie over to me we never saw her again.

A couple of years after that day news went around that Nathan Ivashkov was involved in a Ponzie Scheme. He was arrested but a good 2 million dollars were unaccounted for. The police suspected Janine was involved. She went missing right after Nathan was arrested. Missing wouldn't be the right term, we all know she took the 2 million dollars and ran. We have no idea where she is.

Clara's middle name is Janine. Even though she was a horrible mother. She was still my mother.

Mia back down so the ceremony could finish. Mia sort of looks like me when I was 17. She has shorter hair than I did and looks a little different but it was obvious we were sisters.

When the ceremony ended we all ran up to her and congratulated her. Mia got accepted into Stanford she was going to start in the fall. It was always hard to see them go.

When Eddie graduated, like me, he wasn't a fan of school. So instead he got an internship for a local firm. Slowly he worked his was up and now he's vice president of the firm.

When Mason graduated he went Yale. He got a full scholarship! I was sad when he went since it's so far. But now he's one of the most known lawyers in the city.

Now Mia's leaving.

"I'm so proud of you." I whisper when I hug her.

"Thanks Rose." she says smiling.

Later that day we had a barbecue at our house. Christian and Lissa came with their three kids: Hannah, Joshua, and Elizabeth.

Olena also came with her family, she acted like a grandma to Mia.

Everyone was in the backyard celebrating. Clara fell asleep so I took her inside to put her down.

I set her down in the crib when I felt hands encircle my waist.

"She looks a lot like you." Dimitri whispers.

I laugh,"Please she's a girl version of you."

"We should have more kids." he says.

I smile,"Well we are trying aren't we?It's the reason we were almost late this morning."

He laughs,"Yeah we are."

I lean my head against his shoulder.

He turns me around and gives me a long lingering kiss.

"I love you my Roza."

I smile.

"I love you too Comrade, _forever."_

**Yayyyyy! It's done! Well actually I'm sad it is. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Below I'll list some ideas for future stories tell me which one you think I should do.**

**-Fallen by Lauren Kate inspired with my little twist. Rose got into some trouble and gets sent to boarding school. There she meets Dimitri and has this weird feeling like she's seen him before. Truth is every 17 years Rose gets reincarnated. Problem is every 17 years Dimitri gets to see the love of his life die in front of him.**

**-Civil War Era inspired by Beautiful Creatures and a soap opera called Amor Real. Dimitri will be a civil war solider and Rose will be a high-class lady of that day and of course they fall in love.**

**-Dimitri and Rose in high school! I always wanted to do this one. They will b the same age and Dimitri might be a royal moroi and Rose will be his guardian or vice versa. Also Dimitri and Adrian will be brothers**

**-Thinking of You by Katy Perry and Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood inspired. Dimitri is in the army and Rose will have to deal with life without him for a while and not knowing whether he is dead or alive.**

**-One-Shot maybe more. You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift inspired. Rose is the geek and Dimitri is cool.**


	23. AN:

Authors Note:

(Per your request)

I wanted to inform you guys that my new story For The First Time has been uploaded.

I've decided to go with the Fallen inspired story.

I asked you guys to pick one of the choices I gave you and this story came in at #2. The story that came in as #1 was the one about Rose and Dimitri in high school. I was planning on doing that one but I didn't know where I wanted to go with it.

I had the basic idea down, Dimitri is a royal moroi and Rose is his guardian. But I didn't really have a plot together yet.

I had the whole story down for the Fallen inspired one. I knew exactly what I wanted to do so I've decided to do the Fallen one while I start brain storming Ideas for the one where Rose and Dimitri are in high school.

Below I will put the summary for the story. I hope you give it a try!(:

For The First Time

"How would you feel to see the love of your life die in front of your eyes every 17 year?" There was something eerily familiar about Dimitri Belikov. He's captured Rose Hathaway's attentions since the minute she stepped foot at St. Vladimir boarding school. Why does it feel like she's him before? And why is he going out of his way to have nothing to do with her?


End file.
